Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas Les immortels
by DarkAngel Alexandra
Summary: À la fin de la guerre sainte, Shion, chevalier d'or du Bélier, est assassiné. Doko qui est follement amoureux de lui, supplie Athéna de le réincarner. C'est en partie une romance yaoi qui met en scène les chevaliers de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. Ce sont plusieurs histoires d'amour donc pour ceux qui aiment l'aventure, il n'y en a pas. L'oeuvre original appartient à Masamu Kurumada.
1. Prologue

Saint Seiya: The lost Canvas

Les immortels

Prologue

Au bord du gouffre, Doko, chevalier d'or de la balance, tenait la tête inerte de son amant. Shion, chevalier d'or du bélier gisait au sol, inanimé, baignant dans une mare de sang. L'impétueux Doko ne contenait pas sa rage. En douceur, Doko caressa les cheveux blonds de Shion et les repoussa sur son front froid comme la glace. Il y avait une si grande différence entre les deux amants. Doko, grand, musclé et brun paraissait aussi sauvage qu'il l'était. Shion, lui, mince et blond avait plutôt l'air d'un adonis. Doko leva la tête en direction de la statue représentant la déesse Athéna. D'un geste ample, il recouvrit Shion de sa cape et le souleva. Porté ainsi, Shion semblait fragile. Doko traversa le peu de mètres que les séparaient des pieds de la statue. Les détails pittoresques du temple l'énervèrent subitement. Les colonnes en granite, cette statue immense, le soleil, tout l'irritait. La guerre sainte était terminée, il aurait cru qu'il pourrait aimer Shion en paix. Vivre à ses côtés dans les temps modernes. Embrasser leur nouvelle vie et voilà qu'il le trouvait mort. Furibond, Doko accéléra le pas. Au pied de la statue, il déposa le corps de Shion du Bélier. Le chevalier d'or de la balance s'agenouilla devant la déesse, les yeux baissées sur le visage de son amant. La colère imprégnant sa voix, il implora Athéna:

\- Athéna, s'il vous plaît, sauvez le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

La statue remua et Athéna dont les yeux miroitaient, fixa Doko avec tendresse. La clémence d'Athéna était sans borne pour ses chevaliers.

\- Je ne peux pas lui redonner son apparence de chevalier, Doko...

\- Athéna, je vous en prie, ramenez-moi, Shion, la supplia-t-il.

\- Peu importe le prix?

\- Peu importe le prix, lâcha-t-il, fortement.

Athéna soupira.

\- J'espère que cela ne te désservira pas, Doko, chevalier d'or de la balance.

La statue redevint immobile et le corps de Shion disparut. Doko laissa court à ses émotions. Il hurla de rage. Une fois à l'extérieur, il serra le poing et y centra tout son cosmos. Furieux, il frappa un bloc de grès qui se fendit en deux sous l'impact. Il savait que si Shion se réincarnait, il le retrouverait grâce à son cosmos. Doko rentra chez lui. Dans sa maison, le chevalier ôta son armure et empaqueta quelques vêtements. Persuadé que Shion ne réparaîtrait pas avant une décennie, il comptait partir en pèlerinag. Sa maison verrouillé, Doko rabaissa son chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux bruns foncés. Son regard se perdit vers la maison de Shion un peu plus loin. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Doko décida de retourner chercher un objet que Shion lui avait remis. De retour chez lui, il observa la cuisine désuette, le mobilier vieux et usé. Le jeune homme se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur la paillasse et des images l'assaillirent. Shion, étendu dans son lit, dormant paisiblement. La chambre rustique de Doko était la pièce préférée de Shion. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé ensemble dans ce lit? Doko ne saurait le dire. Ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu soyeux et le froissa avec frustration. Raide comme un piquet, il marcha jusqu'à la commode. Maladroitement, il ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche du présent qu'il voulait donner à Shion et le sien. Un lent sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il dénicha l'écharpe que lui avait offert Shion. À ses côtés, il trouva le bracelet qu'il avait acheté pour lui. Il toucha l'émeraude et l'enfouit dans la poche de son pantalon. Enfin prêt à partir, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Après avoir inspiré profondément, Doko quitta les lieux. Aucun regard derrière lui et aucun regrets. La vie sans Shion n'était pas une vie. Il s'exilerait jusqu'à son retour. Les mains dans les poches, Doko marcha éclairé par la lune. Serein, Doko se promit de retrouver Shion et de l'aimer. Réconforté par cette pensée, il entreprit son pèlerinage.

Fin du prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya:The Lost Canvas: Les immortels

Chapitre Un: Mémoires

Des siècles plus tard...

L'aube pointait dans le ciel, Doko, chevalier D'or de la balance, se redressa dans son lit. D'un geste las, il se massa les épaules et la nuque. L'air frais rentra par la fenêtre entrouverte. La chambre vaste de Doko très meublée semblait désuette. Son immense lit prenait presque toute la place. Une petite table de chevet trônait près de celui-ci. Doko, épuisé, alluma la lampe et contempla les lieux. Subitement, les murs beiges le déprimèrent. Le jeune homme décida qu'une douche était de rigueur. Rapidement, Doko bondit hors du lit. Nu, il traversa la pièce et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Celle-ci exigue lui tira un sourire. Debout devant le minuscule miroir, il extirpa ses accessoires pour se raser. Tout doucement, le chevalier s'étendit de la crème à raser et fit son travail du matin. Propre, il se glissa dans la douche et tourna le robinet. L'eau gicla et doko régla la température. Vivement, l'homme se savonna et se rinça. Sorti de la douche, Doko se sécha avec empressement. Enroulé dans une serviette, il s'en alla à la cuisine. Torse nu, il se cassa deux oeufs, trancha un oignon, rajouta des morceaux de jambons et se prépara une omelette. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Après avoir juré, arrêté ses ronds et reserrer sa serviette autour de ses hanches, il marcha vers celle-ci. Très sûr de lui, Doko ouvrit et resta estomaqué. Un jeune homme d'une beauté déconcertante et irréelle se tenait dans l'encandrement. Ses cheveux bleus attachés en queue basse dissimulés par une casquette, ses yeux bleus pâles, son corps mince et élancé, moulé dans un jeans noir. Il portait un blouson en cuir noir avec un chandail à manche courte blanc. Comme deux étrangers, ils se jaugeaient. Puis le jeune homme inclina la tête sur le côté et s'écria avec amusement:

\- Doko, c'est moi, idiot! Albafica!

La bouche ouverte, Doko, l'observa, abasourdi. Albafica soupira et éclata franchement de rire.

\- En plus, je ne suis plus toxique, lâcha-t-il, entre deux fou rire.

Doko, un peu offensé, donna une tape à Albafica pour le faire taire.

\- Rentre avant d'ameuter le voisinage.

Heureux, Albafica rentra et Doko jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. On est jamais trop prudent, songea-t-il en fermant la porte. Il la verrouilla et mit l'écrou de surêté. Si quelqu'un avait suivit Albafica, eh bien, sa course s'arrêtait là.

Albafica contempla les lieux, amusé. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table en chêne avec deux chaises capitaines. Doko l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il préparerait son déjeûner. Après avoir accepté son offre de manger avec lui, Albafica s'installa à la table. Dehors, le soleil se levait et éclairait la pièce. Les oiseaux chantaient et Albafica se détendit. Le chevalier d'or des poissons aimait la nature plus que tout. En réalité, il ne faisait qu'un avec celle-ci. Doko, toujours enroulé dans sa serviette, lui servit une omelette onctueuse avec des tomates fraîches et du pain. Le chevalier d'or de la balance s'excusa pour aller s'habiller. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Vêtu d'un pantalon en molleton gris et un polo bleu ciel. La robustesse et l'impulsivité incarné, Doko de la balance était un bel homme dans son genre. La féminité d'Albafica contrastait durement avec la virilité de Doko. Pourtant, tous deux faisaient un sublime portrait. Doko prit son assiette sur le comptoir et rejoignit Albafica à la table. Tous deux prièrent Athéna, puis entamèrent leur repas. Silencieusement, ils mangèrent. Tendrement, Albifica le complimenta pour ses dons culinaires. Moqueur, Doko blagua sur ses dons de jardinier. Albafica lui proposa de s'occuper de son jardin. Empressé, Doko acquiesça. D'un bond, Doko alluma la machine à café. Malgré le temps qui avait passé Doko rappelait que le chevalier d'or des poissons préférait le thé. Lorsqu'il lui amena sa tasse, Albafica le remercia pour cette intention. Paisiblement, les deux anciens chevaliers savourèrent leurs boissons. Quelque chose se passa à ce moment-là. Tous deux furent électrifiés par un cosmos extrêmement puissant. Albafica et Doko bondirent de leurs chaises. Celle de Doko heurta le sol et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux. Le chevalier d'or de la balance avait relâché son cosmos sans s'en appercevoir et la chaise en avait payé le prix. Albafica s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta les alentours. Doko l'imita, soucieux. Ce cosmos...songea Doko en serrant les poings. Abasourdi, Albafica pivota sur ses talons pour observer les traits de Doko. Comme deux guerriers dans une arène, ils se toisèrent. Le premier à parler fut Albafica.

\- Tu crois que c'est Shion? Murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Shion du Bélier, se contenta de lâcher Doko, tristement.

\- Nous devons le retrouver! S'emporta Albafica en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avec rapidité, Doko l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras. Les deux restèrent surpris. Albafica n'avait jamais eu un contact humain et Doko se méfiait de la beauté légendaire du chevalier d'or des poissons. N'importe quel homme pourrait y succomber, lui y compris. Et il était amoureux de Shion. Mal à l'aise, Albafica dépris son bras et fixa Doko. Le chevalier d'or des poissons avait senti un frisson quand Doko l'avait touché et il détestait ça. Albafica se détourna et continua son chemin. Subitement, il pivota sur lui-même et s'écria:

\- Celui qui trouve Shion prévient l'autre!

\- D'accrod, où habites-tu? S'enquit Doko, simplement.

\- En bas, appartement 102, fit Albafica avec un sourire en coin. Je vais déménager à un moment donné, par contre, l'avertit-il en partant.

Une fois la porte fermée, Doko éclata d'un rire sonore. La vie était vraiment étange. Albafica, le chevalier d'or des poissons était, lui aussi, de retour, pensa Doko, visiblement hébété.

Après plusieurs jours, Doko retrouva la trace de Shion du Bélier. Comme convenu, il décida de prévenir Albafica. Doko n'était pas enchanté par cette perspective. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Albafica l'intriguait. Cette beauté fragile jouait gravement avec ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber sous le charme d'Albafica. À une époque, Shion s'était éperdument épris d'Albafica et Doko s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Malheureusement pour lui, Albafica ne pouvait donner aucun câlin ni baiser. Empoisonné par les roses, Albafica était condamné à la solitude. Shion, toujours amoureux, mais résolu à vivre sa vie, c'était tourné vers Doko. La mort d'Albafica, causée par le spectre Minos, avait dévasté Shion du Bélier. Malin, Doko l'avait consolé à sa manière. D'un côté, Doko savait qu'il allait perdre la bataille pour regagner Shion si Albafica se mettait de la partie. L'amour et l'amitié que Shion lui portait n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour Albafica. Cela embêtait grandement Doko. Habillé pour courir, Doko décida d'affronter le chevalier d'or des poissons. Il lui avait promis de l'avertir lorsqu'il trouverait Shion et cela s'était produit. Vêtu d'un pantalon en molleton noir et d'un t-shirt cintré blanc, il descendit l'escalier qui le menait à l'appartement d'Albafica. Devant la porte, le chevalier d'or de la balance frappa deux coups. Cela prit seulement quelques minutes avant qu'Albafica, torse nu et ne portant qu'un jeans troué aux genoux, lui ouvre la porte. Son épaisse crinière bleue traînait sur ses épaules et son dos. Une rose embellissait sa chevelure. Tout doucement, Albafica lui sourit et Doko sentit son coeur s'emballer. Ça, c'était mauvais signe. Ses yeux bleus rieurs ravirent Dolo. Seigneur Dieu, faites que je ne tombe pas dans le même panneau que Shion, pensa Doko en tentant de se ressaisir. Albafica s'écarta de l'entrée pour qu'il puisse passer. Dans l'entrée, Doko ôta ses souliers de course. Estomaqué, il observa l'appartement de son hôte. Des roses jonchaient le parterre. Les murs beiges propres presque étincelants, le plancher en bois francs, le divan usé, mais visiblement confortable, la table en vitre dans la salle à manger et la petite cuisinière à deux ronds. Le tout semblait particulièrement charmant. Doko marcha derrière Albafica et il remarqua le mouvement sensuel de ses hanches. Rapidement, Albafica enfila un polo. Bruyamment, Doko inspira. Il manquait cruellement d'Air avec cette beauté tout près. Athéna devait lui en vouloir pour avoir fait ça. Le plus plausible était qu'elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient un triangle amoureux. Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Albafica l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il leur préparait une limonade. En sifflotant, Albafica se mit à la tâche. Doko déclara en s'assoyant:

\- J'ai retrouvé Shion.

Souriant, Albafica revint avec leurs verres de limonade rose. D'un geste calme, il en tendit un à Doko. Celui-ci le prit et le remercia. Albafica s'installa confortablement.

\- J'imagine que tu l'as trouvé depuis un bon moment, mais tu as peur. (Doko le dévisagea, ouvertement.) Je te laisse une longueur d'avance, va le voir en premier. Peut-être arriveras-tu à lui faire oublier qu'il est amoureux de moi, largua Albafica en le fixant durement.

Le chevalier d'or de la balance, l'impétueux Doko, arrêta sa moto en face du gaz bar où travaillait l'amour de sa vie. La casquette enfoncée sur la tête et les yeux cachés par ses lunettes de soleil, Doko passait presque inaperçu. Quelques passant le dévisageaient parfois. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, mais Doko n'avait pas chaud vêtu d'un short en jeans et d'une camisole blanche. Ses bras musclés saillaient, sa taille étroite souligné habilement par le short le rendait très sexy et il le savait. Très sûr de son charme, Doko de la balance n'avait peur de rien excepté de perdre Shion. Les yeux de Doko fixèrent l'homme qui buvait du coke appuyé contre la glacière. Shion, chevalier d'or du Bélier, portant un pantalon bleu ciel et un t-shirt assorti ressemblait à celui qu'il avait connu. Ses cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval négligé, ses yeux bourgogne et cet air doux, tout ça, c'était son Shion. Par contre, il n'était pas aussi adroit qu'avant. Le Shion des temps moderne échappait presque tout ce qu'il touchait et se cognait sur plusieurs objets. À la fois amusé et dépassé par cet étrange comportement, Doko devait admettre qu'il aimait bien le nouveau Shion. Sexy en diable et terriblement maladroit. Sans se départir de son sourire ravageur, Doko s'approcha du Shion des temps modernes. Celui-là leva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux bourgognes ahuris. Visiblement, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Doko bouillonnait de rage contenue. De son côté, Shion regardait l'inconnu, intrigué. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin et ça, il en était persuadé. Un sublime spécimen ne passait pas inaperçu dans le quartier. D'un regard aigu, Shion observa ses bras musclés, sa taille étroite et ses jambes puissantes. La bouche en forme de coeur de Shion esquissa un sourire amusé. Cet inconnu resplendissait de charme viril et ressemblait étrangement au chevalier de ses songes. Il ne manquait que l'armure. Cette armure faite en or pur. Sa chevelure scintillait au soleil et prenait des reflets rouges foncés. Shion rencontra le regard de Doko et tous deux s'observèrent avec déférence. Shion guettait le premier geste que ferait Doko. Celui-là se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté et de sourire. Après un moment, Doko tendit la main vers Shion. Fasciné, Shion fixa cette main offerte puis la saisit. Une décharge électrique les traversa. Prestement, Shion retira sa main. Les sourcils froncés, Doko le contempla. Il cherchait des traces de leur amour sur son visage. Malheureusement, il n'y trouva que la peur et la méfiance. Frustré et triste, Doko voulut le toucher de nouveau, mais Shion recula. Hors de lui, Doko l'empoigna par les épaules et le brassa comme un prunier. Une gifle monumentale l'arrêta dans son délire. Les yeux de Shion brillaient d'une lueur assassine. Avec ironie, Doko dut admettre que c'était bien son Shion qui était caché là-dessous.

\- Ne vous approchez plus de moi! S'écria Shion en partant comme un coup de vent.

Tout doucement, Doko ricana en se frottant la joue. D'un pas lent, il se rendit à sa moto et l'enfourcha. Sans un regard derrière lui, il démarra en trombe. À toute vitesse, Doko fila vers son immeuble. De retour chez lui, il s'arrêta devant l'appartement d'Albafica puis continua son chemin. Doko n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un dispute de plus. Déjà qu'Albafica lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il allait courtiser son amant. Son ancien amant du moins. Furibond, Doko claqua la porte de son appartement.

En colère, Shion ferma le gaz bar et monta au deuxième, là où il vivait depuis maintenant deux ans. Cet homme l'avait perturbé et il détestait ça. Personne ne le perturbait. D'un calme déconcertant, Shion ne paniquait jamais. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant. Cet étranger avait brisé ses défenses. Ses barrières de protections s'étaient effondrées comme jamais. Rapidement, Shion déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il contempla les lieux, avec un air serein. Sa minuscule cuisine aux murs beiges usés, une table en chêne avec quatre chaises, un sofa fini et une petite télévision. Tout en se déshabillant, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Celle-ci très étroite, le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Toute sa vie se trouvait dans cette immeuble. Nu, Shion ouvrit le robinet et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude mouilla ses cheveux blonds malgré le chignon élevé, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Tendrement, il se massa les épaules et sa nuque raidie. Une fois bien lavé, il s'extirpa de l'espace restreint et commença à s'essuyer. Avec vivacité, il s'enroula dans son peignoir. Le velour le réchauffa et le rassura. À l'aide du séchoir, il réussit à ôter l'humidité de sa chevelure abondante. Un peu mieux dans sa peau, Shion se persuada qu'il devait manger. Pas qu'il en ait très envie car il avait l'estomac noué, sauf qu'il allait être incapable de dormir s'il ne mangeait pas. Après un long soupir de lassitude, Shion marcha vers le réfrigérateur. Bon, je vais me faire un spaghetti, songea-t-il en sortant deux casseroles. De l'eau à bouillir dans l'une et sa sauce tomate dans l'autre. Shion alluma les ronds. Puis il alla à la télévision et zappa sur un poste de musique. D'un pas tranquillement, il revint à ses chaudrons. Dans la tête de Shion, Doko tournoyait comme un démon venant le hanter. Shion finit de préparer son dîner et s'attabla. En silence, il mangea en tournant les pages du journal. L'esprit ailleurs, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'eau rentra dans l'appartement qu'il le réalisa. D'un bond, il alla fermer ses volets. Il balaya le ciel du regard. Des éclairs déchiraient celui-ci. Shion revint vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin rosé avant de s'asseoir. Doucement, il trempa ses lèvres et sourit. Shion termina son repas et nettoya sa vaiselle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Les murs roses pâles, le lit aux draps beiges, le mobilier acajou rendait la pièce un peu rustique, mais Shion aimait les contrastes. Elégamment, il enleva son peignoir et le jeta au pied du lit. Nu, il se glissa dans les draps chauds. Shion s'assoupit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Malheureusement, il rêva au chevalier d'or et de l'inconnu à la carrure imposante. Shion se réveilla en sursaut. Vivement, il tourna la tête vers le cadran et jura, hors de lui. Il était six heures du matin. Il irait travailler dans une heure. Rageur, il repoussa ses draps et enfila son peignoir. Par réflexe, il pivota la tête vers la fenêtre et vit l'inconnu. Les yeux de Shion se posèrent sur Doko, chevalier d'or de la balance et leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme magnétisé. Shion remarqua l'étrange beauté animal qui émanait de Doko. Furieux, il rabaissa le volet et s'en alla se préparer du café pour entamer sa journée.

Sa tasse à la main, Shion revint près de la fenêtre. Amusé, il vit Doko partir. C'était du harcèlement, conclut Shion en buvant son carburant. Installé confortablement dans son vieux divan, il alluma la télévision. Son esprit vagonbonda librement. Il repensa à Doko et cela l'irrita. D'un bond, Shion, chevalier d'or du bélier, se leva et décida de se préparer des oeufs. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sut qu'il passerait une journée riche en émotion. Shion termina sa tasse de café et se reservit. Habilement, il tourna ses tranches de bacon . Le soleil imbibait la pièce et Shion se sentait énergisé. Une fois son assiette remplie, il se trancha deux tomates miniatures et les arrosa de vinaigrette. Voilà, c'est parfait, songea-t-il en gagnant la table. Shion se régala puis lava sa vaiselle. Rapidement, il se doucha et brossa son épauisse chevelure. Le jeune homme se rasa avec vivacité. Un peu trop car il faillit se couper. Shion s'habilla prestement. Vêtu d'un pantalon kaki et d'un chandail bleu, il était ravissant. La crinière libre, Shion se contenta de poser une casquette sur le dessus de sa tête. Chaussé, il marcha vivement vers la sortie. De son pas calme, il descendit l'escalier après avoir verrouillé la porte. Shion poussa la lourde porte en chêne qui le menait au gaz bar. Il se prit une barre granola et la déballa. Après avoir mangé sa collation, le jeune homme alluma sa caisse et les lumières. Les yeux dans le vague, Shion comptabilisa son argent. Un bruit attira son attention vers l'entrée. L'homme qui entra l'éblouit totalement. Sa crinière bleue ciel, ses yeux bleus marine et cet air angélique mystifièrent Shion. Il n'avait jamais vu plus bel homme. Albafica portait un t-shirt gris et un jeans noir. Il s'approcha de Shion et lui sourit. Un sourire ravageur. Intrigué, Shion, lui tendit la main. Albafica observa cette main tendue et la saisit.

\- Je me nomme Shion.

\- Moi, Albafica.

\- Voulez-vous quelque chose en particulier?

\- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, merci, chuchota Albafica d'une voix douce.

Sur ce, il repartit. Shion le suivit du regard et fronça les sourcils. L'homme qui l'avait agressé attendait le dénommer Albafica. Shion se sentit jaloux et il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Albafica, de son côté, marcha vers Doko qui le fixait intensément. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, les yeux de Doko était perçant comme ceux d'un rapace. Avec un soupir irrité, Albafica croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé d'y aller.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que ça me plaît.

\- Doko, Doko, Doko. Ne t'enflamme pas, sursura Albafica tout sourire.

En riant, Doko demanda:

\- Il t'a reconnu?

\- Non, il n'a aucun souvenir, par contre, il me trouve à son goût, précisa Albafica en mettant le casque de moto qu'il lui avait donné.

Doko lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Je devrais peut-être te laisser marcher...

\- Non, tu as promis que tu me ramènerais, lui rappela surnoisement Albafica.

Doko pouffa et laissa Albafica grimper derrière lui.

\- Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi si tu veux. As-tu faim?

\- Terriblement, admit Albafica en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Un délicieux frisson traversa Albafica et il sourit.

Installé confortablement sur le divan de Doko, Albafica dégustait une lasagne préparer par celui-ci. Le plat de salade césar trônait sur la table basse. Doko, assis en indien au sol, était appuyé contre le divan. Sa bière près de lui, Doko se sentait détendu, même si la présence d'Albafica l'angoissait un peu. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas de l'angoisse, mais de l'excitation. Albafica, beau et désirable l'excitait, voilà tout. Et il passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Albafica se sentait seul et totalement dépassé. Doko essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Par instinct, Doko leva la tête et regarda Albafica qui buvait du vin rosé.

\- Comment te sens-tu? S'enquit-il en saisissant sa bouteille de bière.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? L'apostropha Doko, abasourdi.

\- Je ne me comprends pas...

\- Si tu parles de nous deux...

\- Non, ça personne ne comprends, se moqua Albafica.

Doko s'esclaffa.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Je veux en profiter, Doko. C'est ma deuxième chance. Si je m'installais chez Shion...

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir ici?

Doko faillit jurer en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne manquait plus qu'Albafica dorme près de lui. Albafica le fixa avec amusement.

\- Tu me supportes à peine, Doko.

\- Te supporter? Arrête, je t'aime bien, c'est juste que...

\- Tu veux me sauter!

Doko s'étouffa bruyamment avec sa bière et Albafica éclata d'un rire sonore.

\- Où as-tu appris des mots aussi vulgaires?

\- Dans les livres.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as fait?

\- Bien sûr que non, lâcha Albafica avec amertume.

\- Quand tu auras trouvé la bonne personne...

\- Ne me fais pas rire encore, le prévint Albafica en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Doko se servit de la salade et l'arrosa de sauce aux fromages. Il passa le bol à Albafica et commença à manger.

\- Shion, tu l'aimes, Albafica?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux m'approcher de lui, mais je ne veux pas le...

\- Ne dis plus ce mot, mes oreilles cillent, ironisa Doko en le foudroyant du regard.

En riant, Albafica faillit s'étouffer. Il but quelques gorgées de son vin rosé.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux que je dise «Faire l'amour» ? Le taquina Albafica.

\- Juste Ciel, plasmodia Doko en levant les yeux au ledit-ciel.

\- Mais quoi?

\- Ne parlons plus de ça...

\- Tu l'as déjà fait?

\- C'est du harcèlement, ma parole! S'exclama Doko en contemplant Albafica qui souriait.

\- Doko, réponds...

\- À ça? Jamais! S'emporta l'impétueux Doko en envoyant une branche de salade à Albafica.

Celui-là saisit la branche et croqua dedans. Doko rit avec Albafica et à ce moment là, il se sentit heureux.

Le gaz bar de Shion illuminait de mille feux dans la nuit noire. Doko avait déposé Albafica en face. Il se tenait là, vêtu de son blouson en cuir et sa paire de jeans bleu délavé. Sa crinière bleutée traînait sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses yeux bleus observaient les alentours. De son pas dansant, Albafica marcha en direction du gaz bar. L'écriteau rougeâtre scintillait. Le panneau ouvert brillait. Albafica poussa la porte vitrée et Shion leva la tête de la caisse enregistreuse. Ses cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval paraissait presque doré. Impassible, il servit le vieil homme qui payait. L'inconnu, maigre et recourbé, esquissa un sourire édenté à Albafica avant de partir. Celui-là se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les regards des deux anciens chevaliers d'Athéna se rencontrèrent et la tension devint palpable. Albafica remerqua le désir dans les yeux de Shion. Cela ne le troubla pas le moindre du monde. Albafica se savait bel homme. Le plus beau chevalier d'or d'Athéna. Le jeune homme n'avait pas obtenu ce titre honorifique pour rien. Même s'il trouvait cela aussi insultant que d'être comparé à un pur sang. Une vraie bête de foire. Parfois cela le déservait même. Par exemple avec Doko, cela le rendait méfiant à son égard. Shion, quant à lui, le dévorait du regard comme s'il allait le manger tout cru. Après avoir essuyé ses mains sur son jeans usé, Shion contourna le comptoir pour s'approcher d'Albafica. Celui-là eût un mouvement de recul, un réflexe du passé. Incapable de se souvenir du passé, Shion ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils. À bonne distance d'Albafica, il le fixa sans ambage et lui demanda d'une voix douce:

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de vous revoir?

Avec un sourire tendre, Albafica déclara:

\- J'ai vu que vous cherchiez un colocataire. Et aussi un employé... Je suis venu postuler.

Simplement, Shion sourit.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas? Quand voulez-vous aménager?

\- Demain, je suis libre.

\- C'est un peu rapide, non? S'étonna Shion, surpris.

\- Pas pour moi.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Shion répliqua:

\- Demain, à onze heure, cela vous va?

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Merci, dit Albafica en partant.

Intrigué, Shion le suivit du regard pendant qu'il s'éloignait dans la noirceur. De son côté, Albafica, pensif, se dirigeait ver l'endroit où Doko l'attendait. Celui-là, vêtu d'un manteau en jeans et d'un pantalon en molleton gris, le fixait, amusé. D'un geste de la main, Albafica l'empêcha de parler. Certain qu'il endurerait les sarcasmes Doko, Albafica le dévisagea avec froideur. D'un bond, Doko se redressa et contempla Albafica comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Du bout de l'index, il effleura sa joue d'une douceur florale. Un petit gémissement échappa de la bouche d'Albafica. En riant, Doko chuchota d'une voix grave:

\- Heureux que tu ne vives pas chez moi, jolie rose.

\- Je t'avais dit que mon idée était meilleur que la tienne.

\- Demain, tu me présenteras?

\- Bien entendu! S'écria Albafica, outré.

Doko ne manifesta aucune émotion face au comportement d'Albafica. Pour lui, Albafica était un rival potentiel, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Malheureusement pour Doko, le charme d'Albafica lui embrouillait déjà les neurones.

Le jour du déménagement, Doko crut qu'il allait mourir. Albafica lui ouvrit la porte, torse nu. Le jeune homme l'avertit qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui pendant qu'il se préparait. La seule chose que Doko remarqua fut ses hanches étroites et son torse svelte. Mon dieu, quelle beauté! Songea Doko en se dirigeant vers la cafétière. Pourquoi diable Albafica avait-il une cafétière alors qu'il buvait du thé? Pensa Doko, amusé. Les tasses serrées dans les boîtes en carton lui semblèrent hors de portée, il prit donc un verre. Tranquillement, Doko versa du café chaud dans le verre et y ajouta un peu de lait. Heureux, Doko le porta à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées en silence. Une voix douce et mélodieuse interrompit sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et rit, moqueur. Albafica chantait sous la douche, cela l'émut profondément. Appuyé contre le comptoir, il fixa les boîtes et remarqua les roses dans un vase en verre. Celles-ci, éblouissantes, perdaient des pétales. Doko s'approcha et en toucha quelques uns. Il les froissa puis soupira, nostalgique. Est-ce qu'Albafica était heureux? Pensa Doko en observant les roses. Albafica ne se plaignait pas. Il savait enduré, mais jusqu'à quel point? Doko termina sa boisson et nettoya son verre. D'un geste rapide, il l'emballa et le remit dans la boîte. Doko entendit des bruits de pas, pivotant sur ses talons, il tomba face à face avec Albafica. Vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'une camisole blanche, il était extrêmement désirable. En voyant l'expression de Doko, Albafica éclata de rire. Cela gêna Doko qui rougit malgré son teint tanné. Rapidement, Albafica releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Tout sourire, Albafica dévisagea Doko habillé d'un pantalon en molleton gris et d'une camisole bleue, Doko ne pouvait pas être plus sexy. Celui-là conscient de son charme esquissa un sourire sardonnique.

\- Allez, Beauté, on doit être chez Shion avant treize heures, l'avertit Doko avec douceur.

\- Avant treize heures? Marmonna Albafica en saisissant une boîte.

Doko, en riant, en attrapa une plus lourde et marcha en direction de la porte. Avec souplesse, il l'ouvrit et se glissa hors de l'appartement. Suivi de près par Albafica, Doko se rendit au camion de déménagement. Vivement, ils remplirent le camion. Une fois plein, Doko et Albafica montèrent à l'avant. Doko démarra sans trop d' bonnement, il s'engagea sur la route principale. Albafica contemplait les maisons qui défilaient. Dans le rétroviseur, Doko regardait le sublime profil d'Albafica. Doko revint à la réalité lorsqu'une automobile le coupa et qu'il dut klaxonner avec rage. Mort de rire, Albafica faillit s'étouffer. D'un regard assassin, Doko le réduisit au silence. Sans se départir de son sourire, Albafica continua sa contemplation. Doko se concentra sur la route. Songeur, il se demandait s'il pourrait oublier Albafica. Sincèrement, il en doutait. Comment le pouvait-il? Albafica lui plaisait et cela l'enrageait. Shion était toute sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin? Arrivés dans le stationnement du gaz bar, il se gara, bloquant la plupart de la place. Shion, vêtu d'un polo gris et d'un jeans noir, sortit pour les aider. Doko le vit se diriger rapidement vers Albafica et il se sentit jaloux comme jamais.

Une fois les boîtes rangées dans la pièce réservé à Albafica, Shion se proposa de faire à manger. Doko demanda à Albafica de le suivre à l'extérieur et Albafica accepta. Dehors, Doko l'entraîna près d'un arbre. Il s'y appuya et dévisagea ouvertement Albafica.

\- Alors quel est ton plan? Largua Doko avec amertume.

Sans comprendre, Albafica le regarda.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot! L'apostropha, durement, Doko.

\- Oui, je te parle de Shion! Tiens-toi loin de lui...

\- Sache qu'il a un faible pour moi, ironisa Albafica en tournant les talons.

Doko jura et lui empoigna l'avant-bras.

\- Albafica, le menaça Doko, furibond.

\- Ôte tes pattes, Doko, fit glacialement Albafica en se libérant.

Doko regarda Albafica partir avec mélancolie. Et voilà, il avait tout gâché. Quel abruti! Songea Doko en embarquant dans le camion. Il démarra en trombe et disparut dans la nuit sombre. Shion qui avait assisté à toute la scène eût une vision, Albafica, vêtu d'une splendide armure en or, baignant dans son sang. Ses cheveux bleus ciel scintillait comme des joyaux. Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le tira de ses souvenirs. Brusquement, il pivota sur ses talons et trouva Albafica qui le fixait étrangement. Shion détourna le regard et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Albafica resta seul à contempler le ciel étoilé. Dévoré par la faim, il décida de préparer le souper. Albafica se dirigea vers la cuisine et extirpa quelques ingrédients du réfrigérateur. Il allait se faire une salade césar. Sa nourriture prête, il s'installa dans une vieille chaise avec sa bouteille d'eau à la main. Albafica toucha la rose dans un vas près de la fenêtre. Il sourit, pensif.

Shion se tourna dans son lit, il se redressa et but un peu d'eau froide. Les yeux écarquillés, il aperçut Doko en songe. Furieux de voir cet homme, Shion se leva de son lit et s'habilla. Sortit de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Intrigué par un bruit sur sa droite, il marcha en direction du salon. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Albafica, recouvert d'un peignoir en velours, dormait sur le sofa. Son souffle régulier résonnait dans la pièce. Sa beauté sans égal resplendissait. Sa crinière bleutée éparpillée autour de son visage lui conférait un air féerique. Shion s'approcha d'Albafica. D'une main tendre, Shion caressa ses cheveux soyeux. Sur une impulsion, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche pulpeuse d'Albafica. Le baiser ne dura que quelques minutes, mais Shion se retrouva changé. Lorsqu'il se décolla d'Albafica, celui-là remua, mais resta endormi. Redressé, Shion retourna à sa chambre. Nu, il grimpa dans son lit et se recoucha. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il se rendormit d'un sommeil profond.

Le levé du soleil réveilla Albafica. Celui-là remua et faillit tomber du sofa sur lequel il dormait. Il bondit sur ses pieds et repoussa son épaisse chevelure. Rapidement, il la regroupa en chignon. Des mèches traînèrent près de son visage, il les glissa derrière ses oreilles. Sans comprendre pourquoi il se rappela sa querelle avec Doko. Cela l'attrista. Albafica frictionna l'endroit où Doko l'avait touché comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Le toucher de Doko l'émouvait et cela le frustrait énormément. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souffrait de voir Doko se comporter ainsi avec lui. Visiblement, Doko et Albafica commençaient à ressentir une certaine attraction sexuelle qui ne plaisait à aucun des deux. Rendu à la cuisine, Albafica extirpa des oeufs et du bacon du réfrigérateur. Il saisit un oignon et le trancha avec habileté. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de faire une omelette et il mélangea ses ingrédients dans un bol en verre. Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, Albafica sourit devant cette belle météo. Subitement, Albafica songea à Doko et son sourire s'évanouit. Que fait-il en ce moment? Pensa Albafica en versant son mélange dans la poêle.

Doko se réveilla fort de mauvaise humeur, ce matin-là. Il alla faire sa course matinale et prit comme résolution de voir Albafica. Énervé, il monta les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement en rouspétant. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se dépêcha de se glisser sous la douche. L'eau chaude réchauffa ses membres endoloris. Une fois lavé, Doko s'habilla avec vivacité, se prépara du gruau et une bonne tasse de café arabica. Doko le but près de la fenêtre. Quand son gruau fut à point, il s'installa dans une chaise capitaine et entama son repas. Lentement, il savoura son plat. Malheureusement, il pensait à son comportement vis à vis d'Albafica. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter ainsi. Doko le savait. Intuitif, Doko admettait qu'il devait s'excuser. Mais il ne se sentait pas très sûr de comment il comptait s'y prendre. Albafica lui en voudrait, il en était persuadé. Doko jura en finissant son repas. Il empoigna son blouson et son casque de moto. Vivement, il partit de chez lui en direction du gaz bar.

Le levé de Shion fut totalement différent de celui de Doko. Il se réveilla en superbe forme. Heureux et paisible. Visiblement, embrasser Albafica l'avait ragaillardi. Il bondit hors de son lit et se rua vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, il savonna avec fougue en chantonnant. Propre, Shion vêtit un t-shirt gris et un jeans bleu délavé troués aux genoux. Shion se dirigea vers la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur du bacon frit. Cette divine senteur l'amena vers Albafica. Celui-là toujours en peignoir était sublime malgré son air nostalgique. Les sourcils froncés, Shion maudit silencieusement Doko. C'était sa faute si Albafica était dans cet état, il le pressentait. Shion se rapprocha et Albafica leva la tête. Ses yeux bleu marine s'accrochèrent à ceux bourgogne de Shion. La tête penchée sur le côté, Albafica esquissa un sourire tendre. Rougissant, Shion baissa les yeux vers l'omelette.

\- Tu as faim? Demanda Albafica en tournant l'omelette.

\- Très.

\- C'est parfait, alors, chuchota Albafica en mettant du pain dans le grille-pain.

Shion gagna la table et s'assit sur une vieille chaise qui grinça douloureusement. Albafica vint le rejoindre un peu plus tard avec du pain et l'omelette. Ils entamèrent leur repas silencieusement. Shion termina son assiette et déclara doucement:

\- Je vais chercher l'horaire dans ma chambre.

Sur ce, il se leva et laissa Albafica, songeur.

Shion lui transmit l'horaire et Albafica finit de manger. Il but tranquillement son thé avant de prendre sa douche. Shion était en train de laver la vaiselle quand il entendit la voix mélodieuse d'Albafica. Souriant, Shion s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et jeta un bref regard. Les yeux bourgogne de Shion s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Nu, Albafica se lavait énergiquement. Ses cheveux bleutés relevés en chignon relâché frisottaient. Sa peau luisait d'humidité. Shion jura et s'enfuit, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de regarder? Shion verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le gaz bar. Il alluma la caisse, tourna le panneau ouvert-fermé et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Après une profonde inspiration, il tenta de chasser l'image enchanteresse d'Albafica, en vain. Comment allait-il réussi à regarder celui-là en face après ça? Shion soupira et son regard erra à l'extérieur du gaz bar. Doko, sur sa moto, vêtu de son blouson en cuir, se gara et débarqua. D'un pas décidé, il marcha vers le gaz bar. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un vent chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce. Doko le dévisagea et sourit lentement. Les dents serrés, Shion marmonna:

\- Que fais-tu ici?

\- Même pas de bonjour? Je suis vexé, avoua Doko sans se départir de son sourire. Bonjour, Shion.

\- Bonjour, Doko, fit simplement Shion.

\- Est-ce qu'Albafica est là? Demanda poliment Doko.

\- Que lui veux-tu? S'enquit Shion avec force.

\- Lui parler...

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu l'as assez blessé...

Les yeux de Doko s'assombrirent.

\- Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, Shion.

\- Va-t-en, Doko, lui cria Shion, furieux.

Doko leva la main et voulut l'abattre sur la joue de Shion, mais Albafica lui saisit le poignet au vol.

\- Doko, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Lâcha Albafica en le repoussant.

Shion, blême, fixa Albafica puis Doko et déclara simplement:

\- Tu commences dans vingt minuts.

Shion tourna les talons et s'en retourna à la caisse. Albafica entraîna Doko à l'extérieur. Doko l'observa, furibond.

\- C'est à cause de toi que tout ça arrive!

Les sourcils froncés, Albafica contempla Doko.

\- Vraiment? Fit Albafica, sarcastique.

\- Tu l'as monté contre moi!

\- Toi et tes complots! Le seul complot qu'il y a c'est celui d'Athéna...

\- Ferme-la! C'est de ta faute, point barre!

\- Il m'aime, je n'y peux rien. Si je n'avais pas été empoisonné ni tué, nous aurions été ensemble.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Albafica, hurla Doko en partant.

Doko enfourcha sa moto et démarra en trombe. Albafica revint au gaz bar. Shion le regardait, hébété.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va se calmer, lui dit Albafica avec amusement.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

\- Bien entendu! Le rassura Albafica en prenant la place à la caisse.

Un client rentra et Shion commença à trier la marchandise pendant qu'Albafica servait habilement le client en souriant. Malgré tout ça, Albafica se sentait mélancolique.

L'avant-midi passa plus vite que les deux jeunes hommes l'eurent cru. Albafica, derrière le comptoir, triait l'argent que le gaz bar avait empoché. Les clients avaient abondés durant les premières heures après l'ouverture. Albifica se débrouillait comme un charme pour servir la clientèle. Sa politesse l'aidait beaucoup. En plus d'être élégant et beau. À la dérobée, Shion l'observait de ses yeux bourgogne. Leurs regards se croisèrent en haut de la caisse et Shion baissa la tête, rougissant. Le souvenir encore vif du matin le remplissait de honte. Shion n'avait jamais épié quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche. C'était trop malsain pour lui. Le voyeurisme ne lui seyait pas. La preuve apparaissait noir sur blanc, il ne pouvait même plus regardé Albafica en face. Quelle risée! Pensa Shion en fixant sa montre. L'heure de la pause. Debout, il s'approcha d'Albafica. Celui-là lui dédia un superbe sourire. Shion lui rendit et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

\- C'est l'heure de la pause.

\- Je la prendrais plus tard, l'avertit Albafica doucement.

\- Ce type, Doko, c'est quoi son problème...

\- Il est fou d'amour, c'est tout.

Perplexe, Shion écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pour toi?

Tristement, Albafica sourit.

\- Non, pas pour moi.

Sur ce, Albafica se mura dans le silence. Abasourdi, Shion le laissa à ses sombres pensées. Dans l'escalier, il comprit. Doko était amoureux de lui. C'était pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas son affection pour Albafica. Furieux, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et tomba nez à nez avec Doko qui mangeait une pomme. La tête inclinée sur le côté, Doko eût un grand sourire. Shion referma la porte avec un claquement sonore. Cela démontrait toute sa colère. Il bouillonnait de rage contenue envers Doko. Celui-là termina sa pomme et lança le coeur dans la corbeille. Ses longues jambes étirées devant lui, Doko ne se départit pas de son sourire en fixant Shion. Celui-là lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en paix, Doko?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Avec un rire cynique, Shion lâcha:

\- Tu me connais depuis quelques jours seulement.

\- C'est faux! Si tu pouvais te souvenir...

\- Me souvenir de quoi?

\- De nous! Hurla Doko en brandissant un doigt vers son coeur.

Rapidement, Doko fut sur lui. D'une main habile, mais brusque, il attira le beau visage de Shion vers le sien. Avec fougue, Doko lui prodigua un long baiser. Shion ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver dans les bras puissants de Doko. Accroché à sa veste de cuir, Shion humait le parfum boisé de Doko. Par instinct, Shion le repoussa et lui administra une gifle monumentale. Mort de rire, Doko s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Shion le regarda pendait qu'il enfourchait sa moto et partait en trombe. Shion caressa ses lèvres meurtries par le baiser passionné de Doko de la balance. Ses yeux errèrent quelques instants encore avant qu'il se resaisisse et maudisse le fougueux Doko. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le vouloir? Shion se promit de questionner Albafica. Résolu, il se prépara du café et s'installa près de la fenêtre pour relaxer, songeur.

Fin du Chapitre Un.


	3. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas: Les immortels

Chapitre Deux: Réincarnations

Doko frappa deux coups à la porte de l'appartement de Shion. Albafica, vêtu de son peignoir, toujours ensommeillé et sexy en diable, vint lui ouvrir. Le lent sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres d'Albafica réchauffa le coeur de Doko. Son épaisse crinière bleue traînait sur ses épaules carrées, ses yeux de la même couleur le toisaient. Albafica devait admettre que Doko avait du charme, habillé d'un jeans troué aux genoux et de son blouson en cuir sous lequel il portait une chemise à carreaux. Les bras croisés, Doko attendait, patiemment, qu'Albafica ouvre la bouche. Las, Albafica s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer et déclara:

\- Shion dort paisiblement.

À l'intérieur du studio, Doko se tourna vers Albafica pour lui faire face. La froideur d'Albafica le blessait. Ils étaient amis, non? Albafica agissait comme s'ils n'étaient que deux rivals en amour. Amoureux tous deux de Shion du Bélier. Doko voulait s'excuser et il ne reculerait pas devant cette tâche. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Shion comptait, mais jamais il ne voulait faire du mal à Albafica pour autant. Celui-là marcha jusqu'à la cafétière et demanda d'une voix morne:

\- Tu veux du café?

\- Oui, si tu ne l'empoisonne pas, ironisa Doko, simplement.

Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, Albafica alluma la cafétière. Immobile, Albafica fit bouillir de l'eau pour son thé. Doko s'installa sur la chaise et attendit qu'Albafica vienne le rejoindre. Muni des deux tasses, Albafica s'assit en face de Doko et il se dévisagèrent comme deux inconnus. C'était donc à ça qu'ils étaient réduits? Doko brisa le silence d'une voix calme:

\- On devrait discuter...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi. Tout a été dit. Tu veux Shion, eh bien, bats-toi et fous-moi la paix, lâcha abruptement Albafica en buvant son thé.

\- Et nous deux?

\- Nous deux? Répèta, froidement, Albafica en le fixant.

\- Oui. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas?

\- Doko, éternel naïf, je ne serais jamais ami avec toi, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Alors c'est quoi ta nature?

\- La solitude, lui répondit, séchement, Albafica.

Sur ce, Shion déambula dans la salle à manger, torse nu et en boxeur. Il s'arrêta en sentant la tension entre Albafica et Doko. Ces deux-là étaient réellement incapable de coexister sans se disputer. Cela fit rire Shion. Doko saisit cette opportunité par faire sa proposition:

\- Si on dînait tous les trois?

\- Je...

\- Bien entendu, le coupa Shion avec enthousiasme.

Le marché n'étant pas loin, Doko proposa d'y aller à pied. Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement de Shion, Albafica l'ignora totalement et cela lui déplut. Il avait cru qu'il viendrait à bout de leur différent, mais il s'était tronpé manifestement. Qu'est-ce que ce type avait contre lui? Bon, d'accord, il avait été désagréable, mais il s'était excusé et c'était du passé. Pourquoi ne pas tourner la page et avancer? Doko admettait qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais il savait prendre soin des gens qu'il aimait. Et il voulait prendre soin d'Albafica et il savait qu'il le pouvait. Ils seraient amis, il y veillerait personnellement. Devant les légumes, Doko sortit la liste que lui avait fait Albafica et sourit. Des tomates fraîches, de l'ail, des oignons, de la salade, du poulet, des steaks, cette liste était san fin, pensa-t-il à la fois amusé et découragé. Le porte-monnaie à la main, il paya tout. Placé dans plusieurs sacs, les légumes et la viande en main, Doko se dirigea vers la sortie quand une silhouette qu'il connaissait passa devant lui. Ses cheveux blonds courts ondulaient et ses yeux couleurs d'or observaient les allées comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il portait un pantalon chic noir et une chemise bleue marine ouverte au col. De belles bottes de cuir marrons couvraient ses pieds. Rapidement, il regarda sa montre. Doko appela l'inconnu sans cacher sa joie:

\- Sysiphos!

Vivement, celui-là se retourna et éclata de rire en reconnaisant son vieux compagnon de guerre. Sisyphos s'empresa de le rejoindre. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sisyphos l'aida à charier les paquets. Il s'exclama ssans pouvoir dissimuler son bonheur:

\- Viens à la maison, tu vas être fou de joie.

\- Une surprise? S'écria Doko, heureux.

\- Oui, tu vas grimper au plafond, lui promit Sisyphos en l'entraînant hors du marché.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence car ils se respectaient. Sisyphos le guida vers une ruelle puis ils débouchèrent sur une petite rue. Sisyphos monta une allée puis un perron qui donnait sur une grande maison à la devanture grise et au toit beige. Immense et grandiose, Sisyphos attrapa ses clés et déverrouilla la porte, une fois dans le hall, il cria de sa voix forte:

\- Je suis rentré.

Le hall resplendissait de lumière grâce au gigantesque lustre suspendu au plafond. L'escalier central ne finissait pas. Le salon chic avec ses divans en cuir rouge foncé, sa table en acajou et son foyer, tout semblait acceuillant. Les murs beiges invitaient la chaleur. Cette maison respirait la paisibilité.

\- Ah, tu es là! S'écria une voix de baryton venant du fond de la maison.

Les yeux écarquillés, Doko dévisagea le géant devait lui. C'était imposible! Songea-t-il en clignant des paupières. Aldebaran, chevalier d'or du taureau, se tenait devant lui comme un seul homme. Ses épais cheveux girs traînaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts souriaient. Visiblement, voir la mine stoïque de Doko le réjouissait. La bouche de Doko se referma soudainement. ALdebaran, vêtu d'un polo gris assorti à sa chevelure et d'un jeans délavé s'avança. Son regard se posa sévèrement sur Sisyphos qui haussa nochalement les épaules. Son air décontracté contrastait avec l'atmosphère tendu qui régnait. Doko reconnut immadiatement cette sorte de tension. C'était une tension purement sexuelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre Sisyphos et Aldebaran? Pensa Doko en les observant. Sisyphos se tourna vers Aldebran et lui tendit une boîte de chocolat. Souriant, Aldebaran s'exclama:

\- Tu n'as pas oublié mes chocholats!

\- Non, tu as réussi à dormir? S'enquit Sisyphos en retirant ses bottes.

Impatient, Aldebaran déballait la boîte sans aucune finesse. Amusé, Sisyphos se postant devant lui pour attendre sa réponse qui tardait. Doko, trop surpris par cette scène, restait en retrait. Immobile, il contemplait ses deux amis. Une main sur la hanche avec une moue moqueuse, Sisyphos patientait. Aldebaran soupira et répondit en détournant le regard:

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller dormir un peu?

\- Non, protesta fermement Aldebaran, Doko est là et nous avons sûrement beaucoup à nous dire, rajouta-t-il en toisant Doko, simplement.

Gentiment, Sisyphos rit. Il s'exclama en pivotant vers Doko:

\- Viens!

Rapidement, Doko se débarassa de son blouson qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau et le plaça précautionneusement ses bottes à côté de la porte. Sisyphos ouvrit la marche. Doko remarqua le regard d'Aldebaran sur les hanches de Sisyphos. Seigneur, ce gros balourd manquait cruellement de discrétion! Songea Doko, désabusé. Pendant qu'il y était, pourquoi ne se l'imaginait-il pas, nu, étendu dans son lit? C'était sûrement ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Le regard de Doko se posa sur la main d'Aldebaran. Ses longs doigts caressaient l'emballage de la boîte comme s'il la chérissait. Et voilà, ce gros balourd était amoureux fou du loyal et dévoué Sisyphos. Complètement irrécupérable! Sisyphos appartenait à El Cid et ça, toute la terre entière le savait. Personne n'avait besoin d'un dessin pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi Sisyphos avait encouragé Aldebaran dans son délire? À moins qu'il soit particulièrement sadique, il n'avait aucune raison de s'amouracher d'Aldebaran . Surtout si El Cid revenait. Doko sentit des picotements sur sa nuque, il se tourna rapidement et se pétrifia sur place. Asmita de la Vierge descendait le gigantesque escalier en bois, habillé d'un polo noir qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et d'un pantalon chic. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon lui donnait un air jeunot. Tout doucement, il chuchota en regard Doko:

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu n'es plus aveugle! S'exclama bêtement Doko en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, visiblement! Ironisa Asmita en venant près de lui.

D'un pas rapide, il se plaça près de Doko, tout sourire. Celui-ci lui donna une bonne accolade. Amusé, Asmita s'écria:

\- Shion, comment va-t-il?

Doko se rembrunit et le sourire d'Asmita s'effaça lentement. Sisyphos déposa ses paquets et commença à les déservir. Rapidement, Aldebaran s'empara des bières et invita les autres à s'asseoir autour de la table. Aldébaran décapsula les bières et les distribua. Doko porta la sienne à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées. Tous attendaient impatiemment ce qu'il allait dire. Bizarrement, Doko ne savait pas par ou commencer. Est-ce qu'il devait leur expliquer que Shion du Bélier ne se rapelait de rien. Devait-il ajouter qu'Albafica, la rose empoisonnée, avait brouillé les cartes? Grâce à sa sensibilité exacerbée, Asmita remarqua le trouble chez Doko. D'un ton doux, il demanda:

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux fixés sur sa bouteille, Doko entama son récit:

\- Albafica est apparu sur le pallier de ma porte un matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, on a senti le cosmos de Shion. J'ai retrouvé Shion et malheureusement, il ne se rappelle de rien. Par contre, il est toujours raide dingue d'Albafica.

\- Et lui? S'enquit en posant sa bière.

\- Il est ambigu car il n'est plus comme avant.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Aldebaran, inquiet.

\- Il vous racontera lui-même, lâcha Doko, amèrement.

En riant, Asmita s'écria:

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Doko?

Impassible, Doko répondit:

\- J'ai demandé à Athéna de réincarner Shion.

Blême, Doko noya sa tristesse dans la bière. Doko noya sa tristesse dans la bière. Calmement, Sisyphos lui expliqua:

\- Tu as provoqué tout ça.

\- J'ai quoi?

\- Provoqué tout ça, se moqua Aldebaran en riant à gorge déployée.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça?

\- Non, fit Asmita en l'observant, mélancolique.

\- Bon divine! Lâcha, abruptement, Doko, épouvanté.

D'un geste de la main, Asmita le rassura tendrement:

\- Je te remercie. Grâce à toi, je vois enfin et j'ai une vie heureuse. Si tu veux, je pourrais essayer d'aider Shion avec sa mémoire.

\- D'accord, merci, lui dit Doko, ému.

\- Et pour en revenir à Albafica...

\- Aldebaran, si tu veux, je peux l'amener avec Shion, proposa Doko simplement.

Joyeux, Sisyphos tapa des mains et s'exclama en bondissant sur ses pieds:

\- C'est parfait. Venez souper demain!

\- À demain soir, fit Doko en se levant. Je dois y retourner. Ils doivent être inquiets.

\- Attends, je vais te donner des fleurs pour Albafica et des chocolats pour Shion, dit Sisyphos en filant vers une pièce au fond.

Aldebaran leva les yeux au ciel et Doko rit de bonheur.

Doko revint chez Shion sous la pluie et dans la noirceur, chargé de présents. Shion vint lui ouvrir avec un souire tremblotant. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir chic et d'une chemise en soie, il était ravissant. Ses cheveux blonds traînaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux lui souriaient gentiment. Rapidement, il lui prit les paquets des mains. Doko rentra et se débarassa de son blouson trempé et de ses souliers boueux. En furie, Albafica apparut devant lui. Sa chevelure bleuté virevoltait autour de son visage de madone, ses yeux du même bleu le foudroyaient du regard. Ses mains s'agitaientdans tous les sens. Élégant dans son jeans délavé et son polo noir, Albafica resplendissait mémorablement. Doko se régalait de cette vision enchanteresse quand Albafica l'apostropha violement:

\- Où étais-tu?

Après avoir sursauté, Doko pouffa et amena ses commissions dans la cuisine. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Albafica le suivit. Patiemment, Doko commença à défaire ses paquets. Dressé comme un piquet, Albafica attendait sa réponse.

\- Sisyphos, Aldebaran et Asmita sont réincarnés aussi, dit-il tout d'un bloc en rangeant la laitue.

La colère d'Albafica tomba d'un coup.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible?

\- Je ne sais pas.

À l'écoute, Shion observait Albafixa et Doko avec attention.

\- Tu as provoqué ça, l'apostropha Albafica, durement.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Doko ignora gentiment Albafica. Puis il lui donna un vase contenant des roses.

\- De la part de Sisyphos.

Albafica le prit et déclara d'un ton doux:

\- Merci, je vais le mettre sur la terrasse.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Demain, on ira souper tous les trois et tu le remercieras.

Sans un mot, Albafica disparut dans sa chambre qui menait à la terrasse. Shion attrappa la boîte de chocolat que lui tendait Doko, tout sourire.

\- De la part de Sisyphos, annonça doucement Doko en riant. Tu le rencontreras demain.

\- Pourquoi m'offre-t-il ça alors que je ne le connais pas? S'enquit Shion, pensif.

\- Dans ta vie précédente, vous étiez bon amis.

\- C'est si complexe...

\- Un jour, tout te reviendra. Pour le moment, écoute ton coeur, il te guidera.

\- Sur ce, Doko n'a pas tort, lui dit Albafica en revenant. Que voulez-vous manger?

\- J'aimerais manger des pâtes, avoua Doko en se servant une bière.

Shion le poursuivit et saisit un coca dans le réfrigérateur. Pendant ce temps, Albafica extirpait les légumes et les tomates. Rapidement, il jeta la viande dans un chaudron et mélangea les légumes. Délicatement, il brassa sa préparation. Doko ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui et Shion remarqua en buvant son coca-cola, silencieusement. Doko s'installa à la table et feuilleta le journal pendant qu'il sirotait sa bière. Shion entretenait calmement Albafica qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la discussion.

Le souper fut une réussite. Albafica excellait, visiblement, au jardinage et à la cuisine. Après avoir terminé son repas, Shion s'excusa et s'exila dans sa chambre. Poli, Albafica proposa à Doko de lui faire une tasse de café avant qu'il ne regagne son appartement. Doko en profita pour l'aider à faire la vaiselle. Côte à côte, Albafica et Doko nettoyait et séchaient la coutellerie usée de Shion. Perspicace, Doko sentait qu'Albafica était tracassé. Les lèvres pincées, il fixait ostentoirement les assiettes.

\- Albafica, que se passe-t-il?

Tout doucement, le visage d'Albafica se tourna vers lui. La crainte se lisait dans ses yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient. Albafica chuchota d'une petite voix:

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à cotôyer beaucoup de gens.

\- Il y a un début à tout, lui expliqua Doko en lui effleurant le bras.

\- Non, s'emporta Albafica en le repoussant.

Mû par une impulsion subite, Doko embrassa Albafica sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser réconfort, rien de plus, mais la chaleur et la passion qui les parcourut, les laissèrent pantois. Albafica, les yeux rivés sur Doko cherchait une trace quelconque de regrets. Il ne trouva qu'un visage impassible. Rapidement, Doko s'essuya les lèvres comme s'il avait été brûlé et courut à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci claqua avant qu'Albafica n'eût le temps de réagir. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Il s'enferma, brusquement, dans sa chambre. Secoué par les sanglots, il se laissa choir sur le lit duveteux.

Shion ouvrit la porte à Doko qui transportait des cafés du bistro d'en face. Gentiment, il les tendit à Shion et lui précisa lequel contenait le thé d'Albafica. Doko retira son manteau et ses bottes Vêtu d'un polo bleu ciel et d'un jeans délavé, Shion savourait une première gorgée de café corsé. Doko passa une main dans sa chevelure brune pour la discipliner un peu et gagna la salle à manger Après avoir pris un muffin dans le panier, il s'installa dans une chaise. Affamé, Doko termina son muffin. Il goûta son café. Tranquillement, il demanda mal à l'aise:

\- Tu as vu Albafica?

\- Pas depuis hier quand je vous ai laissé, répondit Shion en buvant son café.

\- Il est très matinal, pourtant.

Sur ses pieds, Doko marcha jusqu'à la chambre, occupé par Albafica. Il frappa deux coups à la porte. Aucun son ne lui parvint. Impatiemment, Doko ouvrit la porte et resta pétrifié. Albafica gisait, nu sur son lit, recouvert de roses empoisonnées. Sans réfléchir, Doko fonça vers le lit et souleva le corps inanimé d'Albafica. En deux pas, il fut dans la salle de bain. Il déposa son fardeau dans la baignoir. Rapidement, il fit couler de l'eau chaude et froide sur lui et frictionna ses membres engourdis. Alerté par tant de remue-ménage, Shion accourut, dépité.

\- Reste avec lui, je vais jeter les roses, dit Doko en se précipitant dans la chambre.

Rageur, il saisit les draps et les enroula vivement avant de jeter le tout dans un sac en plastique. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi inconscient? Songea Doko revenant sur ses pas. Shion, toujours immobile, les yeux rivés sur Albafica, pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Doko le rassura doucement:

\- Il n'est pas mort, seulement inconscient.

Lentement, Albafica ouvrit ses grands yeux et en un coup de vent, Shion lui administra une gifle monumentale. Puis Doko cria, hors de lui:

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

\- De quoi parles-tu? S'exclama Albafica, la voix haute perchée.

\- DES ROSES! Éructa Doko en le saisissant par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Comment oses-tu me crier ainsi après? Et toi, me gifler? Laissez-moi tranquille, à la fin!

\- Tu fais chier, largua Doko en le relâchant.

\- Lave-toi et viens nous rejoindre, marmonna Shion en sortant.

Il referma la porte sans la claquer. Doko s'assit sur le bord du bain et observa attentivement Albafica qui baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis nu, tu sais?

\- Et alors? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Si tu voulais te suicider, il fallait le dire, je t'aurais aider.

Ébahi, Albafica leva la tête et remarqua le sourire en coin de Doko. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Tranquillement, Doko noua les cheveux d'Albafica en chignon au dessus de sa tête et se redressa. D'un ton doux, il chuchota:

\- Lave-toi et viens nous rejoindre.

Sans perdre de temps, Doko s'enfuit. Seul, Albafica se lava paisiblement. Une fois propre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et mit ses vêtements pour travailler. Il défit son chignon et ses cheveux cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'un polo gris, il rejoignit Shion et Doko qui préparait le petit déjeûner. Albafica remarqua à quel point Shion paraissait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Doko. Visiblement, même s'il ne se souvenait plus de lui, sa douceur le réconfortait. Silencieusement, Albafica s'assit à la table et Doko lui servit une tasse de thé réchauffé au four. Albafica mangea un mufin en savourant son thé brûlant. Son muffin aux canneberges goûtait terriblement bon. Doko lui amena une part d'omelette avec deux tranches de pain et Shion s'installa à la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Doko l'imitait. En silence, ils mangèrent. Subitement, Albafica marmonna, coupable:

\- Je m'excuse pour ce qui est arrivé, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, car la prochaine fois, je te mettrais mon poing à la figure plutôt que ma main, le prévint froidement Shion en terminant son plat. Je descend, viens quand tu auras fini.

Sur ce, Shion disparut les laissant tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi, tu me mettras ton poing à la figure? Demanda Albafica, sarcastique.

En riant, Doko dégusta son plat. Puis il se leva et rangea sa vaiselle. Gentiment, Doko lui pressa l'épaule et s'éloigna laissant la question flottée dans l'air.

Pendant que Shion fermait le gaz bar, Albafica dormait contre un vieux saule. Recouvert de son manteau, Albafica sommeillait tranquillement. Le soleil couchant l'éclairait. À l'abri de tous regards, il se sentait paisible. La chaleur ne l'incommodait pas grâce à cette brise fraîche périodique. Confortable, il soupira de bien-être. Il aimait ces moments de solitude. Un peu plus loin, Doko débarquait de sa moto. Il percevait la présence d'Albafica, mais ne le voyait guère. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers Shion qui l'acceuillait tout sourire. Doko, frais comme une rose, portait un pantalon de lin blanc et une chemise bleu ciel légère. Shion lui expliqua rapidement:

\- Je monte me changer. Veux-tu aller chercher Albafica? Il roupille derrière.

Après avoir hoché simplement de la tête, Doko marcha vers la cour arrière. Estomaqué, il s'immobilisa. Resplendissant de beauté, Albafica, allongé contre l'arbre, se reposait. Lentement, Doko s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour le réveiller. Il le secoua délicatement. Les yeux bleus d'Albafica s'ouvrirent, doucement, et se posèrent sur lui. Un lent sourire apparut sur ses lèvres ourlées. Cela réchauffa le coeur de Doko. Celui-là s'assit près de l'ancien chevalier d'or des poissons et décrèta:

\- Je me sens un peu mal.

\- À propos? S'enquit Albafica en se redressant pour s'asseoir, lui aussi.

\- Du baiser...

\- Oh ça! On m'embrasse tous les jours, ironisa Albafica avec moquerie.

En riant, Doko lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. Tout sourire, il reprit.

\- Doko, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu faisais ça dans le seul but de me réconforter.

\- Content qu'il y en ait un de nous deux qui comprenne quoique ce soit, marmonna Doko, amusé.

Ce fut autour d'Albafica de lui donner une claque sur le bras.

\- Belle aux bois dormants, il faut te changer.

\- Oui, il faut que je prenne une douche aussi, avoua Albafica en se levant.

Tout parlant de tout et de rien, Doko et Albafica gagnèrent l'immeuble. Devant la porte, Doko retint Albafica par le bras d'une poigne ferme. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les lèvres d'Albafica tremblèrent légèrement comme si elle attendaient impatiemment un baiser. À deux doigts de céder à la pulsion de l'embrasser sauvagement., il le relâcha et Albafica s'enfuit à l'intérieur, le laissant seul sur le palier. Doko inspira profondément et rentra dans l'appartement. Il verrouilla la porte et rejoignit la cuisinìère pour se faire du café. Shion, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon chic revint et s'assit à la table pour attendre Albafica.

\- Tu me ferais une tasse, Doko?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Doko prépara deux lattés et s'installa en face de Shion qui lui souriait distraitement.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Albafica aime tant les roses, demanda Shion délicatement en savourant sa tasse de café.

\- Dans le passé, il a grandi avec elles et elles le protégeaient, lui expliqua simplement Doko en haussant les épaules.

À pieds, il se rendirent chez Sisyphos. L'atmosphère du voyage fut délicieuse en tout point. Albafica, entre Doko et Shion, leur parlait des clients du gaz bar qu'il servait. Parfois, Shion émettait un commentaire qui les faisait éclater de rire. Devant la bâtisse où habitaient Sisyphos, Aldebaran et Asmita, Albafica sentit monter une pointe d'anxiété. Son coeur battait à la chamade et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Pour le soutenir, Doko le mainteanit par le bras. La peur le paralysait totalement. À tâtons, il avança, flanqué de Shion et Doko, vers la porte immense en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et Asmita apparut portant un t-shirt gris et un jeans bleu délavé. Shion, aux côtés d'Albafica, recula d'un bond, effrayé. Gentiment, Asmita lui tendit la main. Shion la saisit timidement. Hésitant, Asmita dévisagea Albafica. Doko lui signifia d'un geste de la main qu'il pouvait le toucher. Amsita serra Albafica dans ses bras avec effusion. Celui-là parut vraiment gêné. Amusé, Asmita les relâcha et les laissa entrer. Pendant qu'ils ôtaient leurs souliers, Sisyphos, les mains couvertes de farine, arriva. Il les salua rapidement et leur indiqua qu'Aldebaran buvait au salon. Heureux, Doko traîna Albafica et Shion au salon. Ils trouvèrent Aldebaran confortablement installé sur un divan, les pieds sur la table basse. Tranquillement, il sirotait un verre de scotch. Lorsqu'il apperçut Doko, il bondti sur ses pieds et l'acceuillit chaleureusement. Puis il fit le même rituel pour Albafica et Shion. Généreusement, Aldebaran leur servit du sherry, du whisky et du scotch. Assis tous ensemble, ils commencèrent à discuter. Sisyphos les rejoignit en dernier et participa, activement, à la discussion.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Doko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard insistant d'Aldebaran à l'égard de Sysiphos. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour lui, Sysiphos appartenait à El Cid en tout point. Tout entier et pour toujours. Comment Aldebaran pouvait-il envisager une relation avec un homme déjà pris? Surtout aussi épris que Sysiphos l'était. Certes, ce n'était pas son dilemme, mais c'était ses amis et ils ne voulait pas les voir s'entredéchirer pour rien. Pour une amourette ou même pire une liaison. Si ce n'était pas sérieux pourquoi s'écorcher? Songea Doko en terminant de boire son scotch. Sysiphos se leva à ce moment-là prétextant le besoin de fumer. Doko saisit cette opportunité. Après tout, ils devaient causer. Cette situation n'était pas saine du tout. Sur ses pieds, Doko précéda Sysiphos à l'extérieur. L'air frais ébourrifa les cheveux épais de Doko, celui-là les ramena derrière ses oreilles. Tranquillement, Sysiphos extirpa son paquet de cigarettes et en tendit une à Doko. Il les alluma et Sysiphos s'installa sur un banc en face de la fenêtre du salon. Rapidement, Sysiphos jeta un regard vers Aldébaran en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Doko observa la scène avec un détachement feint. Peu dupe, Sysiphos rit cyniqument. Un rire nerveux qui surprit quelque peu comprendre pourquoi Doko décida qu'il devait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, il demanda d'un ton calme, mais légèrement sec:

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Aldebaran?

Sysiphos fuma lentement, inspira profondément et lâcha, exaspéré par tant de curiosité:

\- On fait l'amour. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

\- Comment? Largua abruptement Doko, abasourdi.

En riant, Sysiphos lança un regard ironique èa Doko.

\- La même chose que tu faisais à Shion à une époque, sursura Sysiphos, froidement.

\- TU NE PEUX PAS! S'emporta Doko avec force.

\- Vraiment?

\- El Cid va revenir...

\- Quand il sera là, je verrais.

\- Et Aldebaran? S'enquit Doko, soucieux de son grand ami.

\- C'est un grand garçon.

\- Mais...

Aldebaran apparut sur le seuil, il avertit de sa voix de baryton aux deux fumeurs que le souper était servi. Sysiphos écrasa sa cigarette sur le ciment et rentra. Les yeux de Doko se posèrent durement sur Aldebaran. Celui-là évita précautionneusement son regard. Doko vint pour articuler un mot et Aldebaran leva la main pour le réduire au silence.

\- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Doko, décréta Aldebaran en rentrant à son tour.

Épouvanté, Doko s'installa sur le banc, fouilla ses poches pour prendre une nouvelle cigarette. Perdu dans la contemplation des alentours, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Albafica. D'après son observation, Albafica jugea que Doko ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Visiblement, il avait remarqué que Sysiphos et Aldebaran entretenaient une liaison et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Albafica s'assit à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres, et le taquina gentiment:

\- Tu n'aimes pas voir tes amis heureux?

\- Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose, ironisa Doko avec un sourire en coin.

Moqueur, Albafica rit. Détendu, Doko se tourna vers son nouvel ami. Albafica lui dédia son plus beau sourire et à ce moment précis, Doko sut pourquoi Shion avait aimé Albafica des siècles plus tôt.

Assis sur le divan en face de la fenêtre, Shion voyait la scène d'un oeil mauvais. Il détestait l'idée qu'Albafica puisse s'éprendre de Doko. Égoïstement, Shion voulait Albafica pour lui, seul. En aucun cas, il comptait le partager. Ce n'était pas complexe, il aimait Albafica d'un amour aveugle. Un amour bon et vierge. L'idée que Doko souille la pureté de cette créature divine le révoltait. Albafica menait une vie à ses côtés, il n'avait pas besoin de Doko. Pourtant, Shion voyait bien que c'était faux. Asmita qui observait la scène du coin de l'oeil quitta sa chaise berçante pour s'approcher. Il avait aperçu le regard perçant que Shion avait lancé à Doko. Asmita n'était pas dupe pour deux sous. La jalousie transperçait le coeur de Shion.

\- Tu veux un cocktail? Lui demanda aimablement Asmita en lui tendant une tequilla.

Poliment, Shion la prit, y trempa les lèvres et sourit, conquis.

\- C'est délicieux, merci, fit-il en laissant s'asseoir près de lui.

Le sourire d'Asmita, doux et prévenant, réchauffa, tranquillement, Shion. Celui-là sirotait, silencieusement, son cocktail en observant Asmita de la Vierge. Gentiment, Asmita l'entretenait de son métier de conférencier auprès des personnes avec un handicap visuel. Shion ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il avait déjà été aveugle et Asmita lui répondit que oui. Par contre, il s'abstint de lui parler de sa vie antérieur. Ce n'était ni le lieux, ni le moment. Il ne fallait pas appeuré le pauvre Shion si rationnel, si carthésien. Ils parlèrent ainsi à bâtons rompus. Les yeux de Shion rivés sur Asmita l'empêchaient de voir la scène entre Albafica et Doko. En même temps, il apprenait à connaître une nouvelle personne. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Alderan les reservit puis s'exila à la cuisine après s'être assuré que Shion et Asmita pouvaient se débrouiller. Dès qu'Aldebaran rentra dans la cuisine où Sysiphos préparait le gâteau, celui-ci frisonna. Aldebaran vit les épaules de Sysiphos s'affaisser. La cuisine petite et bien rangée avait de la difficulté à contenir les deux chevalier d'Athéna. Machinalement, Sysiphos ouvrit la porte du vieux four et y glissa son gâteau. Il mit la muniterie et pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à Aldebaran. Vêtu d'un polo noir et d'un jeans bleu délavé, il paraissait encore plus imposant. Tandis que Sysiphos mourrait de nervosité, Aldebaran bouillonnait de passion. Ses yeux vifs contemplaient avec convoitise l'objet de son désir. Splendide dans un pantalon bleu marine chic et une chemise en soie pâle. Lentement, Sysiphos croisa les bras sur son torse svelte. Doko avait semé la graine du doute dans son esprit. Cette relation semblait plus malsaine à présent. Si El Cid revenait comme expliquerait-il la situation? Et surtout Aldebaran dans tout ça? C'était si injuste et Sysiphos était la droiture même. Aldebaran marcha vers lui et tenta de le toucher. Rapidement, Sysiphos s'écarta comme s'il s'était brûlé. Inquiet, Aldebaran le fixa. Sysiphos releva le visage et le toisa fièrement. Dans ses yeux se lisaient la résolution de le quitter et Aldebaran ne put le supporter. Avant même que Sysiphos ne dise un mot, Aldebaran lâcha abrptement:

\- Tu n'as pas réellement envie de me quitter!

Cyniquement, Sysiphos déclara:

\- Je vais te quitter un jour ou un autre de toute façon.

\- El Cid ne vaut pas plus que moi, jura-t-il en lui saisissant le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Non, je refuse que tu me quittes parce que tu te sens mal, le coupa Aldebaran en se penchant vers Sysiphos.

Patiemment, Aldebaran posa sa bouche ferme sur celle ourlée de Sysiphos. Le baiser tendre d'Aldebaran vint à bout des résistances de Sysiphos. Celui-là fondit dans ses bras puissants. Lorsque Aldebaran s'écarta, enfin, Sysiphos comprit que ses résolutions venaient de voler en éclats. Aldebaran saisit les plats et partit.

Albafica riait lorsque Asmita vint les avertir que le souper était servi. Doko se redressa et Albafica le retint par le bras, pendant un moment. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Lentement, Il raffermit sa prise et lui sourit avec une sincérité qui toucha Doko. Un peu gêné, Albafica bredouilla maladroitement:

\- Merci, Doko.

\- Pourquoi? S'enquit simplement Doko.

Amusé, Albafica renversa la tête pour le fixer.

\- Tu es un très bon ami.

Doko rit et lâcha moqueur:

\- Tu n'es pas mal, non plus.

D'un geste brusque, Doko écrasa sa cigarette et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Albafica. Une fois à l'intérieur, Doko remarqua le regard meurtrier de Shion. Aldebaran leur indiqua les places à prendre. Shion et Asmita furent côte à côte en face d'Albafica et Doko. Sysiphos et Aldebaran au bout de la table, l'un à en face de l'autre. Par chance, la salle à manger était immense. La table faite en bois massif, les chaises capitaines et la coutellerie chic démontrait que Sysiphos avait du goût et de l'argent. Les chandeliers placés au centre de la table éclairait la pièce. Dehors, il se mit à pleuvoir et le son de la pluie envahit la pièce. Sysiphos plasmodia la prière à Athéna. Aldebaran se servit généreusement. Asmita l'imita et tendit le plat de poulet à Shion. Quand tous eurent pris leur part, Doko ouvrit une bouteille de bordeau qu'il avait amené. Il versa des verres à tous et ils trinquèrent, joyeusement. Albafica trempa les lèvres et sourit. Doko savait, décidément, choisir un vin. Tranquillement, les chevaliers d'Athéna buvaient et parlaient, librement, du passé.Shion écoutait, attentivement, avide d'en apprendre davantage sur son passé. Bizarrement, cela l'enchantait en tout point. Son passé l'intriguait. Shion remarqua tout de même le regard admiratif d'Albafica vers Doko. Celui-là sourit tendrement à Albafica, en retour. Le pincement de jalousie qu'il avait ressenti resurgit. Asmita remarqua le changement d'attitude de Shion. L'amour pour Albafica et la haine pour Doko dévoraient le coeur de Shion. Déçu et triste de cette situation, Asmita détourna le regard. Subitement, il vit que Sysiphos fixait étrangement Doko. Alors, il comprit. Doko commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour Albafica. Comment cela avait-il bien pu se produire? Songea Asmita en jouant avec son morceau de poulet. Cela tournait au cauchemard. Sysiphos, les yeux braqués sur Doko, ne s'aperçut pas qu'Aldebaran le dévisageant lui. Soucieux, Aldebaran se demandait ce que la vie allait leur amener. Si El Cid revenait, que ferait-il? Il se battrait pour Sysiphos, il le savait, mais parviendrait-il à gagner? El Cid et Sysiphos vivaient une histoire d'amour intemporelle comme Doko et Shion à une certaine époque. Cette époque était révolue. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'Aldebaran avait sa chance? Pensa Asmita en fronçant les sourcils et Albafica? Songeur, Asmita se dit qu'il allait être témoin de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Après le repas savoureux que Sysiphos avait concocté, Aldebaran et Doko s'exilèrent au salon pour déguster du sherry. Installés confortablement dans des divans moelleux, Aldebaran et Doko buvaient, tranquillement, leurs boissons. Tous deux ne savaient pas par où commencer leur conversation. Est-ce qu'il devaient parler de la relation d'Aldebaran avec Sysiphos ou de celle de Doko avec Albafica? C'était si difficile de parler sans juger. Pensif, Doko observa le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Aldebaran était son meilleur ami après Shion, bien sûr. Aldebaran était son meilleur ami après Shion, bien sûr. Aldebaran était son meilleur ami après Shion, bien sûr. Aldebaran se jeta à l'eau le premier.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et la rose empoisonnée? S'enquit-il en toisant Doko.

Moqueur, Doko ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sonore qui détendit l'atmosphère. Cela fit sourire Aldebaran qui était plutôt crispé.

\- Rien qui ressemble à ce qui se passe entre Sysiphos et toi, le taquina Doko en clignant d'un oeil.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Aldebaran ce qui fit pouffer Doko. Aldebaran le foudroya du regard pour le faire taire. Doko but quelques gorgées de sherry, pour retrouver son sérieux, sous le coup d'oeil réprobateur d'Aldebaran d'un ton ferme.

\- À qui ne plairais-je pas? Ironisa Doko en terminant son verre.

\- Ce que tu peux être prétentieux! S'exclama Aldebaran en riant.

\- J'avoue que je le suis un peu. Mais Albafica n'est pas amoureux, il est simplement curieux. Il n'a jamais été en contact avec personne, lui rappela Doko simplement.

\- Tu as raison sur ce point, admit Aldebaran en leur resservant du sherry.

Doucement, Doko trempa ses lèvres. Songeur, il pensa aux commentaires d'Aldebaran. Si la rose empoisonnée éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, que ferait-il? Doko se savait épris de Shion du Bélier pourtant un doute subsistait. Albafica l'intriguait en tout point. Sa beauté, sa bonté et sa douceur le séduisaient. Albafica n'était pas seulement beau à l'extérieur, il l'était à l'intérieur aussi. Cela enchantait Doko et le perturbait aussi. Ses réflexions l'empêchaient de voir qu'Aldebaran le fixait, ouvertement, avec cynisme. Pour lui, l'explication de Doko ne voulait rien dire. C'était si insignifiant qu'Aldebaran avait eu de la misère à ne pas lui rire au nez. D'accord, Albafica n'avait jamais côtoyé personne, mais il pouvait savoir s'il aimait ou pas, tout de même! C'était absurde de prétendre le contraire. Et Aldebaran n'était pas aveugle, Albafica en pinçait, sérieusement, pour Doko. Et celui-ci ne s'en apercevait même pas. Quel genre d'énargumène était-il? Aldebaran le mit tout de même en garde:

\- Fais attention, il est plus innocent que tu le penses. Il ne sait pas du tout dans quoi il s'embarque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais, lui répondit Doko en terminant son verre de sherry.

Avant de partir, Asmita demanda à Shion s'il voulait souper avec lui au restaurant le lendemain. Shion accepta, très heureux. Inquiet de la réaction de Doko, Albafica lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Doko ne semblait pas du tout jaloux, au contraire, il paraissait apprécier qu'Asmita prenne en charge Shion. Cela le rassura quelque peu Albafica. Il savait que Doko aimait Shion plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même. Un amour tendre, désespéré et terriblement passionné. À cette idée, Albafica culpabilisait. Ne faisait-il pas du charme, outrageusement, à Doko de la balance? Il ne le faisait pas volontairement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Doko, en plus? À part une profonde fascination? C'était si ambigue qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots sur ses sentiment ni sur ses émotions. Il n'était tout de même pas amoureux de Doko de la balance? C'était tordu et improbable. Plus il réfléchissait plus ses sourcils se fronçaient. Doko le remarqua et lui saisit le bras. Surpris, Albafica sursauta et l'observa, gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Doko s'apercoive de son malaise. Nerveux, il se tortilla les doigts et ce fut Aldebaran qui coupa court à ses scénarios d'anxiété et de paranoïa.

\- Doko, peut-être pourrais-tu amener Albafica avec toi, samedi? Sysiphos et moi allons au cinéma et au restaurant. Une sortie à quatre pourrait être très profitable, proposa Aldebaran tout sourire.

Albafica blêmit et tenta de se soustraire, mais Doko s'empressa d'accepter. Albafica se résigna, connaissant la tenacité de Doko. Dans la vie, il y avait des combats qu'on ne pouvait gagner et celui-ci en était un. Résiliant, Albafica salua Aldebran, Sysiphos et Asmita. Celui-là retint sa main et lui réitéra son offre d'aide s'il voulait quoique ce soit. Asmita compatissait à son nouveau statut puisque le sien l'était aussi. Poliment, Albafica le remercia, tout en acceptant volontiers. Shion et Doko entourèrent Albafica et, ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Infatiguable, Shion parlait de ce que faisait Asmita et à quel point son métier devait être passionnant. Doko l'écoutait d'une oreille, ses yeux s'égaraient sur les traits d'Albafica. Paisible, Albafica marchait. Il fixait le sol et parfois, le ciel, réfléchissant à cette soirée merveilleuse. L'idée de passer un peu de temps avec Aldebaran et Sysiphos ne lui déplaisait pas. Il les trouvait très intéressants et généreux. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Avant, ils n'auraient pas pu les connaître parce qu'il était toxique. Cette nouvelle vie lui offrait de belles possibilités et il comptait vivre au maximum. Certes, il n'allait pas sauter d'une falaise, mais il sociabiliserait le plus qu'il pourrait. L'idée d'être de nouveau dans la solitude ne l'enchantait plus. C'était des chevaliers comme lui, il avait le droit d'être avec eux. Albafica réalisait que la vie était morne sans Doko, Shion, Sysiphos, Aldebaran et Asmita. Maintenant, une deuxième vie commençait et il comptait se l'approrier totalement.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Shion prit congé. Albafica proposa une tasse de café à Doko qui accepta avec enthousiasme. Cela le détendrait et il pourrait parler calmement avec Albafica. Cette soirée s'était avérée plus formidable et enrichissante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Doko s'installa confortablement à la table pendant qu'Albafica infusait le thé et préparait le café. D'un oeil aiguisé, Doko observa le balancement des hanches d'Albafica. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albafica revenait avec deux tasses brûlantes. Albafica s'assit en face de Doko et commença à siroter son thé. Les yeux d'Albafica rivés à sa tasse ne voyait pas le regard insistant de Doko. Lorsque Albafica leva la tête, il sourit timidement à Doko. Tout doucement, Albafica demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Doko?

Après avoir inspirté profondément, Doko se lança tristement:

\- Et si cela ne revenait pas?

Albafica comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait, Doko avait peur de ne jamais retrouver Shion. Le Shion dont il était amoureux pas cette pâle copie. Tranquillement, Albafica lui saisit la main et la pressa tendrement. Doko soupira, las.

\- Tu ne dois pas l'abandonner, chuchota Albafica d'un ton ferme.

\- Je l'aime toujours. Simplement, lui, il ne ressent rien pour moi.

\- C'est faux! S'emporta Albafica en hochant vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation.

Moqueur, Doko sourit et cela réchauffa le coeur d'Albafica. Il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour Doko et cela l'effraya en tout point. Doko termina sa tasse de café. Il se redressa et déclara en embrassant Albafica sur le front:

\- On se voit, demain. Merci pour tout.

Albafica se leva et le reconduit à la porte. Dès que Doko fut parti, il verrouilla la porte et s'y adossa, songeur.

Shion avait tout entendu, caché derrière sa porte. La tristesse et la douleur dans la voix de Doko. Cela l'avait chagriné. Doko l'aimait et il était incapable de lui retourner ses sentiments. Cela le blessait, lui aussi. De se savoir tant aimé sans pouvoir rien donner en retour était douloureux et navrant. Il devait absolument changé cela. Comment? Il se le demandait. Pour lui, Doko était un parfait inconnu et c'était difficile. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il s'avançait lentement vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux virent Doko enfourché sa moto et son coeur s'emballa. Doko jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et sourit avant de mettre son casque. Doko lui envoya la main et Shion l'imita. Shion regarda Doko disparaître sur la route et ferma le volet de sa fenêtre. Calmement, il repoussa les draps et enleva son peignoir. Nu, il se glissa dans son lit. Résolu à connaître Doko davantage, Shion se dit qu'Albafica serait son meilleur allié. Content et satisfait de ses nouvelles résolutions, Shion se positionna sur le ventre et s'assoupit tranquillement. Il rêva de Doko de la Balance et un sourire illumina son visage.

 _Fin chapitre deux_


	4. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya:Lost Canvas**

 **Les immortels**

 **Chapitre Trois: Souvenirs**

Shion se réveilla au son d'Albafica en train de cuisiner. Le soleil pénétrant éclairait sa chambre. Une belle journée s'annoncait. Malheureusement, le boulot l'attendait, il ne pourrait guère en profiter. D'un bond, il se leva agilement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de paresser au lit. Rapidement, il se rasa et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaud. Il se massa les épaules et se nettoya le corps avec des gestes lestes. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il s'extirpa de l'étroite douche et se sécha vigoureusement. Dans sa chambre, Shion vêtit un jeans et un t-shirt bleu marine. Revigoré par sa douche, il marcha nu-pieds hors de sa chambre. Sur le seuil de la cuisine, il découvrit Albafica en peignoir qui tournait ses oeufs. Albafica chantait au rythme d'une vieille ballade rock diffusée à la radio. Son chignon dégageait sa nuque gracieuse. Les manches roulées de son peignoir dénudaient ses avant-bras albâtres. Albafica se dandinait sur un pied en souriant. Amusé par ce spectacle, Shion ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Silencieusement, il s'installa sur une chaise et croisa ses longues jambes. ll déplia son journal. Albafica l'entendit, pivota prestement sur lui-même en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Shion dédia un sourire tendre et se replongea dans sa lecture. Albafica recommença à chantonner et cuire son bacon. Habillement, il grilla de nouvelles tranches de pain. Il tartinait celles déjà prêtes pendant ce temps. Albafica versa du café corsé dans une tasse, y ajouta du lait et du sucre. Ensuite, il l'amena à Shion. Il la prit, le remercia et se remit à sa lecture. Albafica se prépara du thé et apporta le tout sur la table. Shion referma son journal. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Albafica qui mangeait avec appétit. L'échancrure de son peignoir laissait entrevoir son torse svelte. Mal à l'aise, Shion détourna le regard. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour Albafica ne s'estompait pas. Cela l'embêtait crullement. Maintenant, il savait que désirer Albafica, c'était trahir Doko. Cela le culpabilisait énormément. Il terminait son assiette quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Persuadé que c'était Doko, Albafica bondit sur ses pieds. Il courut jusqu'à la porte sous le regard morose de Shion. Albafica en pinçait sérieusement pour Doko. Cela était loin de réjouir. Pourquoi Albafica n'était-il pas amoureux de lui? Quelques minutes plus tard, Albafica revenait. Tout sourire, Doko à ses côtés. Agacé, Shion foudroya Doko du regard. Celui de Doko emplit de désir refoulé le fit rougir. Doko en rit. Shion prit la mouche. Il s'éclipsa en quatrième vitesse. Albafica tapa gentiment Doko pour lui signifier son mécontetement. Doko se morfondit en excuse lamentablement. Albafica ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Cela combla Doko de bonheur. Doko baisa la joue d'Albafica, lui remit son thé et disparut assi vite qu'il était arrivé. Seul, Albafica songea à quel point, il était hereux. Il retourna à son repas, le coeur joyeux.

Habillé d'un jeans et d'un polo bleu ciel, Albafica saisit le combiné téléphonique. Il devait trouver une excuse pour fausser compagnie à Shion sur l'heure du dîner. Albafica voulait que Doko et Shion soient seuls tous les deux. Cela permettrait à Doko d'avancer en matière de séduction. Bizarrement, cette idée ne le ravissait pas. S'ils se remettaient ensemble, Doko se détournerait, définitivement, de lui. Sincèrement cela le déprimait. Leur amour intemporel le mettait hors jeu. Il n'avait aucune chance contre Shion pour conquérir Doko de la balance. Découragé, Albafica signala le numéro d'Asmita. Il voulait l'inviter à dîner. Albafica souhaita fortement qu'il soit libre sinon son plan tombait à l'eau. Après deux sonneries, la voix calme d'Asmita résonna dans le combiné.

-Bonjour, Albafica.

Albafica déclara d'un ton badin en souriant:

\- Toujours aussi perspicace et précoce!

\- Je me suis réincarné pas transformé, le taquina gentiment Asmita.

\- C'est un fait, fit Albafica en rigolant.

\- Alors comment vas-tu? Tu t'adaptes bien à ta nouvelle vie?

\- Je vais bien et je ne m'adapte pas si mal. Et toi? Voir cela doit te déstabiliser un peu, non.

\- Oui, mais je suis heureux de voir.

\- J'aimerais dîner avec toi, aujourd'hui .

Tout doucement, Asmita rit.

\- Un rendez-vous?

Albafica rougit et balbutia:

\- Non, un simple dîner.

\- D'accord, à quelle heure? S'enquit Asmita d'une voix douce.

\- Midi.

\- Parfait, à midi, conclut Asmita en raccrochant.

Durant la matinée, la nervosité gagna peu à peu Albafica. Il angoissait à l'idée d'expliquer à Shion qu'il le laissait avec Doko. Plutôt qu'il l'abandonnait avec Doko. Surtout qu'il savait à quel point Shion était terrorisé face à Doko. Ce qui semblait tout à fait ridicule du point de vue d'Albafica. Doko l'aimait si fort que cela sauterait aux yeux de n'importe qui excepté Shion, bien entendu. Albafica ne comprenait pas la frayeur de Shion. Doko lui semblait irrésistible. Certes, Albafica demeurait un novice en matière d'expérience avec les hommes. Ce qui compliquait largement les choses lorsqu'il tentait de venir en aide à Shion du Bélier. En plus, Albafica, lui-même amoureux de Doko ne savait quoi faire à propos de ses états d'âme. Albafica donnerait n'importe quoi pour attirer Doko dans ses filets sauf trahir Shion. Dérober Doko était l'ultime trahison. Il culpabilisait tellement qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se vautrer dans les bras de Doko. Pour le moment, disons. Quel genre d'ami serait-il s'il couchait avec Doko? L'idée même le rendait nauséaux. Lorsque onze heures arriva, Albafica et Shion fermèrent le gaz bar. Pendant qu'ils gagnaient l'étage, Shion déclara d'un ton enjoué:

\- Tu veux une salade de poulet?

Albafica inspira longuement et lâcha avec un calme olympien:

\- Je mange avec Asmita.

Shion ne dissimula pas sa surprise.

\- Asmita et toi? Articula-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

Albafica éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Tu inventes n'importe quoi!

\- Ça se pourrait. Je suis jaloux, trancha Shion en retirant ses bottes pour marcher sur le plancher impeccable.

\- J'ai préparé des sandwiches au poulet et d'autres au thon car je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais, expliqua Shion en gagnant la cuisine.

\- J'aime bien le thon, fit simplement Doko en s'assoyant à la table.

Shion sortit deux sandwiches au thon du réfrigérateur et deux cocas. Il les apporta à la table. Épuisé et courbaturer, Doko s'étira tel un chat. D'une main leste, il replaça sa chevelure brune. Shion s'installa confortablement. Il demanda doucement:

\- Dure avant-midi?

\- Terrible et j'ai l'impression que cela va s'empirer, avoua-t-il, ironique.

Shion ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avec Doko. Cela lui parut naturel comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de simuler cette joie, il la sentait bouillonner en lui. Effervescente et vraie. Habilement, Doko décapsula son coca et but quelques gorgées. Shion l'imita puis croqua dans son sandwiche avec appétit. Shion s'enquit d'une voix chevrotante:

\- Veux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens? Peut-être que cela m'aidera à comprendre mon passé...

\- J'étais amoureux de toi et c'était réciproque.

\- «Étais»? Répèta Shion, Abasourdi.

Doko baissa les yeux sur sa canette de coca.

\- C'est compliqué depuis que ce n'est plus réciproque, explique-t-il, simplement.

Shion le fixa droit dans les yeux et soutint son regard pour bien le sonder. Dorénavant, il compatissait avec la douleur de Doko. Il voyait dans son regard bourgogne son amour et sa dévotion à son regard. Doko s'exclama avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

\- Je peux me montrer patient.

Tristement, Shion sourit.

\- Continue ta vie en attendant, décrèta-t-il, tendrement.

Éberlué, Doko le dévisagea.

\- En es-tu vraiment sûr?

\- Totalement! Répondit franchement Shion.

\- Merci, dit-il en terminant son repas.

Doko se leva pour réchauffer le café. Méticuleux, il commença par le moka de Shion. Doko revint à la table avec les tasses quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'assit et donna sa tasse à Shion, celui-ci remercia. Shion savoura sa boisson chaude. Un silence pesant s'installa. Shion le brisa d'une voix douce:

\- Albafica est sorti avec Asmita.

Doko ne cacha pas sa surprise. Étonné, il l'observait comme s'il était fou.

\- Albafica et Asmita, tu rigoles?

\- Pas le moindre du monde.

Un éclair de jalousie traversa le regard de Doko ainsi qu'un éclat de convoitise. Visiblement, Doko en pinçait aussi pour Albafica. Doko redressa abruptement et lâcha d'un ton sec:

\- Je dois retourner au travail.

Sur ce, il partit sans un regard derrière lui.

Devant le fleuve, Albafica sirotait un verre de Chardonnay avec Asmita. Ils avaient choisi la table la plus près de l'eau. Les yeux rivés sur Albafica. Asmita se rinçait l'oeil. Splendide dans un polo qui s'harmonisait à ses yeux et ses cheveux, Albafica rayonnait. Son épaisse chevelure relevée en queue de cheval traînait sur sa nuque et son dos. Une mèche rebelle lui parcourait l'épaule. De son côté, Albafica observait Asmita à la dérobée. Sa crinière blonde fraîchement coupée, la pâleur de son regard et sa façon de pencher la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il le dévisageait mettait Albafica sérieusement mal à l'aise. Calmement, Albafica entama sa salade d'épinards. Asmita buvait son verre de vin rosé pendant ce temps. Dehors , le soleil irradiait. Le petit restaurant était totalement illuminé. Minuscule, mais charmant. Des tables en bois, des lumières suspendues au plafond dans des lustres à formes asymétriques. Les sièges rembourrés étaient forts confortables. Le serveur âgé d'une vingtaine d'années arriva les bras chargés de leurs plats. Tranquillement, il les posa devant eux. Albafica avait commandé du saumon avec des légumes cuits à la vapeur et des pâtes assaisonnées à l'ail. De son côté, Asmita avait opté pour du poulet. Un choix sûr d'après lui. Asmita lui reservit du vin blanc et remplit sa coupe de rosé. Il le savoura en souriant. Sans se départir de son sourire, Asmita s'enquit en fixant Albafica:

\- Le choix du restaurant te plaît?

Gentiment, Albafica lui répondit:

\- Cela m'a l'air parfait. Le choix de l'endroit est judicieux.

Albafica coupa un morceau de poisson et le porta à sa bouche. Les yeux d'Asmita s'accrochèrent à ses lèvres ourlées. Jamais, il n'en avait vu d'aussi rosées et parfaites. Dans un sens, cela était très normal puisqu'il avait ét aveugle toute sa vie. Asmita n'avait donc aucune expérience en la matière. Un sourire épanoui apparut sur le visage d'Albafica qui s'exclama, enjoué:

\- C'est délicieux!

\- J'en suis ravi, dit Asmita encore ému.

Albafica se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête avant de se remettre à manger avec vivacité. Il aurait pu dévorer un boeuf tellement la faim le tenaillait. Asmita le contemplait en mangeait tranquillement sa cuisse de poulet. Une fois nouris, Albafica dégusta son Chardonnay en silence. Asmita lui demanda d'une voix doucereuse:

\- Il y a quelque chose entre Doko et toi?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

Asmita croisa les bras et lâcha abruptement:

\- Eh bien, j'ai remarqué comment tu le regardes et je trouve cela déplacé.

Furibond, Albafica paya son addition et partit comme un coup de vent. Asmita jura, l'imita et bondit sur ses pieds. Viviement, il courut après Albafica et faillit se faire renverser par un auto. Il découvrit Albafica près du fleuve. Nostalgique, il fixait les remous. Silencieusement, il s'approcha. Asmita se mordillait les lèvres avec nervosité. Asmita ne savait comment aborder Albafica. Sa gaffe monumentale le rendait terriblement honteux. Il ne savait comment se rattrapper. Est-ce qu'il devait présenter des excuses ou de ne rien dire? En plein dilemme, il se contenta de déclarer platement:

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me mêler de mes affaires...

Albafica pivota sur ses talons et le dévisagea avec dureté.

\- N'en parlons plus. Mes affaires ne te concerne en aucun cas, clarifia-t-il avec froideur.

Piteusement, Asmita sourit. Il s'enquit d'un ton posé:

\- Veux-tu manger une glace?

Les yeux d'Albafica pétillèrent d'une joie non-feinte:

\- Avec plaisir.

Tranquillement, ils prirent la route et dénichèrent une crémerie. Asmita invita Albafica à s'installer à l'une des minuscules tables des la terrasse pendant qu'il lui acheterait un corner avec boules de crème glacée à la vanille. Asmita rentra dans la petite bâtisse et fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit. La pièce éclairée par des néons possédait des murs bleus tapissés de dessins étranges. Des cornets, des sucettes glacées et de petits personnages mignons qui semblaient danser. Une femme d'âge mur servait un jeune garçon d'envieron huit ans. Celui-la accompagner de sa mère jacassait, heureux. Asmita s'avança et commanda deux cornets de crèmes glacées. Un au chocolat pour lui et un à la vanille pour Albafica. Les bras chargées, Asmita retourna après Albafica. Celui-là plongé dans la contemplation de ses mains ne le remarqua même pas. Asmita dit en lui tendant la crème glacée:

\- Que trouves-tu à tes mains?

Albafica s'exclama en riant:

\- Rien de particulier.

Il saisit sa crème glacée et la goûta avec appétit. D'un ton calme, il le remercia. Asmita lui fit un clin d'oeil complice:

\- Après où veux-tu que je t'amène?

Albafica hésita quelques instants puis se lança:

\- Chez Doko.

Asmita réussit à ne pas démontrer qu'il n'était pas en accord avec ça. Albafica tournait ostensiblement autour de Doko. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tourner autour de Shion? Ce fut ainsi qu'Asmita vit les choses. Asmita contemplait Albafica pendant qu'ils marchaient. Albafica mangeait sa glace avec délice. C'était sa deuxième. Asmita, lui, se contentait d'une boisson glacée. Bizarrement, Asmita avait envie de parler avec Albafica de ses relations avec Doko et même de Shion. Il savait que c'était un sujet épineux. Pourtant, il souhaitait l'aborder. Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ses question, Albafica l'observait à la dérobée. Le fait qu'Asmita et lui se soient disputés l'agaçait profondément. Il trouvait injuste de se fâcher pour si peu. Asmita voulait seulement épargner Shion. De ce côté, Albafica comprenait parfaitement. Surtout maintenant que Shion lui avait avoué être jaloux. Pour lui c'était invraisemblable. Shion avait toujours paru si enclin à le laisser libre, mais visiblement, il avait changé d'avis Asmita se mordilla les lèvres et Albafica en eût assez.

\- Nous devrions peut-être en discuter finalement.

Asmita se tourna vers lui, amusé.

\- Vraiment? Dit-il en le dévisageant, songeur.

Albafica prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Oui, vraiment, insista-t-il en le toisant.

Asmita le guida vers un banc. Lentement, ils s'assoyèrent. Asmita s'appuya contre le haut et inspira profondément:

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais que Shion te plaît...

\- Ah, je vois, c'est de moi que tu veux parler, fit Asmita, sarcastique.

Le rouge mona aux joues d'Albafica.

\- Peut-être. Tu es amoureux de lui, non?

\- C'est compliqué, lâcha abruptement Asmita en se relevant. Et comme tu le disais plutôt, cela ne te regarde pas. En plus, je ne crois pas avoir la moindre chance face au destin.

\- Le desin? Répèta Albafica, abasourdi.

\- Doko de la Balance, clarifia simplement Asmita en se dirigeant vers la rue.

Albafica soupira et le suivit. Visiblement, Asmita pensait comme lui. Il n'avait aucune chance face au destin. Doko et Shion étaient prédestinées depuis des lustres. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de Doko, Asmita le salua poliment et le quitta sans plus. Albafica le regarda partir sans se retourner, mélancoloique. Cette après-midi lui laissait un goût amer. Albafica ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lentement, il monta les marches à l'appartement de Doko. Albafica ne savait plus où il en était. Il voulait Doko plus fort que jamais. Sauf que l'idée d'être repoussé l'insupportait. Leur amitié naissante en pâtirait. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Doko. D'un geste vif, il frappa à la porte. Doko vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un pantalon en molleton gris qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ses cheveux humides ondulaient autour de son visage. Heureux de voir Albafica, il sourit tendrement. Albafica lui rendit et Doko le laissa entrer. Sans quitter Doko des yeux, Albafica enleva ses souliers. Il suivit Doko à la salle à manger. Doko était en congé, l'avant-midi avait dû être dure. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement son travail de contremaître. Albafica s'installa à la table et croisa les mains devant lui. Rapidement, Doko ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur et extirpa une carafe de limonade. Il saisit deux grands verres dans l'armoire. Tranquillement, il versa la boisson. Doko retourna à la table et déposa un verre devant Albafica, tout sourire. Doko s'installa confortablement et croisa les jambes. Détendu, il fixa ostentoirement Albafica. Celui-là dédia son plus beau sourire. Gentiment, Doko lui demanda, curieux:

\- Comment a été ton dîner avec Asmita?

Nonchalant, Albafica haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Devait-il lui parler des questions indiscrètes que lui avaient posés Asmita? Cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Doko, la tête penchée sur le côté, observait Albafica, impatient. Pour gagner du temps, Albafica trempa ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées. Doko ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il voulait savoir, à tout prix, ce qui s'était passé durant ce dîner. Albafica, épuisé par ce regard insistant, finit par lâcher le morceau, mais dans le moins détails possible:

\- Nous sommes allés dans un restaurant chic puis il m'a amené dans une crêmerie.

\- Qu'as-tu mangé?

\- Du poisson et c'était délicieux, renchérit Albafica.

Doko sourit davantage.

\- Et à la crêmerie?

\- Une glace à la vanille, se contenta de répondre Albafica en buvant sa boisson au complet.

Une fois terminée, il posa le verre sur la table et Doko voulut le reservir. Albafica, d'un signe de la main, l'en empêcha. Tout en le toisant, Doko continua de boire sa limonade fraîche et sucrée. Albafica lui cachait quelque chose et visiblement Doko allait devoir creuser. Habilement, Doko tourna autour du pot:

\- Ce dîner n'a pas eu l'air de bien se passer...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? L'apostropha Albafica avec force.

\- Par ta façon de tourner autour du pot.

\- Je ne...( Albafica inspira bruyamment.) Je ne tourne pas autour du pot. J'évite seulement la question épineuse, précise-t-il, furibond.

\- Et qu'elle est-elle?

Exaspéré, Albafica soupira:

\- Il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de toi...

\- Et?

Albafica jura. Comment avait-il pu se fourrer dans un tel guêpier? Nerveux, il joua avec ses doigts machinalement.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela.

Doko éclata franchement de rire. C'était typiquement Albafica de dévier du sujet. Doko se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister. De toute façon, Albafica ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il s'enquit d'une voix posée:

\- Comment s'est déroulé ton dîner avec Shion?

Doko, lui non plus, ne savait pas par où commencer. Il débuta donc par la réponse de Shion:

\- Shion n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il ressent alors je suis officiellement libre d'après lui.

\- Tu ne le vois pas comme cela, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota doucement Albafica, compréhensif.

Tendrement, Doko lui sourit. Albafica le connaissait vraiment très bien.

\- Effectivement.

\- Alors ne le fais pas, le supplia Albafica, sincère.

Abasourdi, Doko dévisagea Albafica. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il avait cru qu'Albafica le pousserait à abandonner Shion à son triste sort. Visiblement, Albafica n'avait pas oublier son amitié d'antan avec Shion du Bélier. Sans le quitter des yeux, Doko sirota sa boisson. Il fulminait. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'Albafica lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Il croyait que celui-ci sauterait de joie et qu'il bondirait sur l'occasion pour lui tomber dans les bras. Tout cela était trop complexe pour Doko. Quant à lui, Albafica était pris dans une mauvais posture. Il ne voulait point trahir Shion. Son amour naissant pour Doko lui disait de saisir cette opportunité. Tanné du silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux, Doko lâcha cyniquement:

\- Il m'a demandé de vivre ma vie et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'accord, vous étiez de grands amis avant.

\- Nous le sommes toujours, précisa froidement Albafica en toisant Doko.

Ironique, il rit en savourant le goût âpre de la limonade. Pour lui, Shion et Albafica étaient devenus des rivaux en amour, voilà tout. Cela, il le comprenait parfaitement. Shion ne ressentait plus le lien qui l'unissait à Doko. Par contre, celui qui le rattachait à Albafica vibrait fortement. Amer, Doko contempla la sublime créature devant lui. La beauté sans égal d'Albafica l'éblouissait. Il savait que Shion n'y était pas insensible, non plus. Le pire c'était qu'il voulait Albafica presque autant qu'il voulait retrouver Shion. Guidé par des émotions qui n'auraient jamais dû exister, son coeur ne lui indiquait plus la voie à suivre. Albafica chuchota d'une voix à peine audible:

\- On pourrait manger ensembe...

Doko déclara en riant:

\- « On » exclut la personne qui parle!

Albafica lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas...

\- Bien sûr que si, le coupa Doko, devenu subitement sérieux.

Moqueur, Albafica rit Doko fronça les sourcils, mécontent, ce qui fit pouffer Albafica davantage. Il se leva adroitement, tout sourire.

\- Alors c'est parfait! Conclut-il en contournant la table pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Docile, Doko le suivit avec un amusement non-feint. Albafica se tourna vers lui et lui dédia un sourire tendre. Gentiment, Albafica lui baisa la joue et posa sa main sur son pectoral. C'est le moment de l'embrasser, songea Doko en fixant le renflementde ses lèvres pulpeuses. Subitement, Albafica s'écarta pour rompre le charm. Doko aurait voulu le retenir, mais il en était incapable. S'il avait agit, cela aurait tout changé, Albafica n'était pas prêt à accepter l'évolution de leur relation. Doko, non plus d'ailleurs. L'idée d'être pris en sandwiche entre Shion et Albafica ne le réjouissait pas le moindre du monde. Personnellement, il se serait passé de tout cela s'il le pouvait.

\- Bonne fin de journée, murmura Albafica en s'éloignant.

Doko le suivit du regard et marmonna, fasciné:

\- Bonne fin de journée, toi aussi, Albafica des Poissons.

Albafica gagna l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Shion sans aucune envie. Bizarrement, vivre avec Shion ne lui plaisait plus tant que cela. Il se sentait comme un imposteur et un traite aussi. Il courait outrageusement après Doko. Celui-là ne l'aidait pas en l'encourageant ainsi. Comment pouvait-il se mettre dans une situation aussi insoutenable? Rageur, il fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver ses clés. Albafica déverrouilla et tomba nez à nez avec Shion, le sac contenant les ordures à la main. Torse nu, sa chevelure blonde en bataille, Shion ressemblait à un ange. Mal à l'aise, Albafica détourna les yeux et lâcha d'une voix peu assurée:

\- Tu ne pourrais pas enfiler le haut?

En riant, Shion se gratta le ventre avant de le contourner:

\- Il fait plus de vingt-six degrés, je ne risque rien, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Et l'incitation au viol? Ironisa Albafica en l'observant.

Tendrement, Shion lui sourit.

\- Mon corps d'adonis te donne envie de me violer?

Albafica rentra dans l'appartement en grognant. Le rire de Shion résonna pendant qu'il dévalait l'escalier. Lentement, Albafica enleva son polo pour se mettre à l'aise. Il le déposa sur la chaise et se rendit jusqu'au comptoir. Rapidement, il saisit ses accessoires de cuisine et les légumes dont il avait besoin. Shion revint et se servit une bière. Appuyé contre le comptoir, il la décapsula. Albafica tenta de ne pas regarder son torse svelte recouvert d'un duvet blond, mais c'était peine perdue. Vaincu, il s'énerva contre Shion avec très peu de dignité:

\- Par pitié, mets quelque chose!

\- Cela te dérange tant que cela? Franchement, c'est ridicule! En plus, c'est mon appartement, fit-il en enfilant une camisole qui trainait sur une des chaises capitaines.

Albafica se rendit compte avec horreur que cette camisole le rendait encore plus sexy. Pris dans ses pensées, il se coupa avec le couteau extrêment tranchant. Le sang gicla. Vivement, Shion lui saisit le doigt, le plongea sous le jet d'eau. Albafica ne ressentit pas les frissons que lui procuraient Doko en le touchant. Étrangement quand Shion le touchait, il s'apassait tout devenait subitement paisible et calme. Le chaos, la discorde et l'anxiété s'évaporaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés en lui. Il était son roc et cela embêtait Albafica. Shion ne devait pas lui jouer dans la tête. Dû à son amnésie, il était très imprévisible. Albafica était loin d'être fou, il ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec quelqu'un d'incertain. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait endurer. À l'affût de sensations d'Albafica, Shion le dévisageait et remarquait tous les changements sur son visage mémorable. Tout doucement, Shion se pencha sur Albafica et respira son parfum rosé. Shion revit la fois où il l'avait embrassé. Endormi à ce moment-là, Albafica ne se rappelait de rien. Albafica remarqua sa présence et se tourna vers lu. La bouchée ourlée d'Albafica à deux pouces de celle de Shion, tremblait d'appréhension. Albafica se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Shion, il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse:

\- Tu vas te brûler les ailes, mon bel ange.

Piquée à vif, Albafica s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma.

Installé dans le salon, Shion sirotait son verre de vin. Les pieds sur la table basse, il songeait au comportement de son colocataire. Albafica lui faisait un traitement de silence mémorable. Visiblement, son attitude l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Après leur souper silencieux, Albafica s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de ne plus en sortir. Ce type semblait être un vrai message codé. Pris en sandwiche entre Doko et Shion, Albafica n'arrivait pas à chosisir. L'un lui amenait la stabilité et la paix, l'autre la passion et l'exaltation. Fatigué de ruminer sa relation cahoteuse avec Albafica, Shion signala le numéro d'Asmita sur son cellulaire. Il répondit quelques sonneries plus tard:

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, Asmita, fit Shion d'une voix posé.

Asmita cacha sa joie difficilement. Shion lui plaisait terriblement. Appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, Shion soupira.

\- Alors comment vas-tu?

\- Cela dépend du point de vue.

\- Si tu veux en parler, je suis disponible demain après ma conférence, proposa doucement Asmita.

Shion pesa le pour et le contre. Il appréciait l'offre sauf qu'il savait ce que ressentait Asmita à son égard.

\- D'accord. Je serais prêt à 18 heures.

\- Parfait. Bonne nuit, Shion, fit Asmita en raccrochant.

Shion songeur, fixa son cellulaire. Qu'est-ce que la vie me réserve? Pensa-t-il en terminant son verre.

Ce matin-là, Albafica se réveilla de bonne heure. Dehors le soleil brillait de mille feux, cela le rassura automatiquement. La température avait toujours beaucoup influencé son humeur. Un coup d'oeil à ses roses lui rappela qu'elles méritaient d'être arrosées. Il bondit hors de lit et s'enroula dans son peignoir de soie. D'un pas tranquille, il marcha jusqu'à la terrasse. Serein, il toucha la terre dans les vases et constata qu'elle manquait d'humidité. Rapidement Albafica saisit son arrosoir et la vida avec précaution sur ses fleurs. Une brise vint entrouvir son peignoir. Un pan balaya sa jambe dévoilant le galbe parfait de son mollet. En bas, Doko descendait de sa moto. La chevelure en bataille, le blouson ouvert sur son torse musclé et large, Doko observait l'image enchanteresse d'Albafica. Sa chevelure bleuté volait au vent et son visage s'offrant au soleil lui conférait un air paisible. Enfin, en paix avec sa nouvelle vie qui le bousculait. Cette vie le bouleversait. Doko l'avait remarqué. Albafica ne trouvait plus ses appuis. Doko aurait voulu l'aider, mais il ne lui en laissait pas la chance. Furibond, il jura. Le vent souffla le peignoir d'Albafica de nouvea. Une bouffée de désir fulgurante envahi Doko. Rapidement, il empoigna les cafés qu'il amenait pour Shion et Albafica et fila en direction du bâtiment. Shion qui l'avait entendu arriver, vint lui ouvrir. Splendide dans un t-shirt bleu et un pantalon kaki.

\- Bonjour Doko, fit-il tendrement, en le laissant passer.

\- Bonjour, Shion, dit-il simplement, en le suivant.

De sa chambre. Albafica put percevoir la voix de Doko. Ils s'empressa de se vêtir. Il enfila un polo bleu et un vieux jeans. Agilement, il ordonna son épaisse crinière. Albafica l'attacha en chignon lâche sur sa nuque. Il sortit nu-pieds de la pièce. Il découvrit Shion et Doko en pleine discussion passionnée. Très viril dans son blouson en cuir et son pantalon en denim, Doko riait aux anecdotes de Shion. Il lui racontait ses histoires avec une simplicité déconcertante. Absorbé dans la contemplation de cette scène, Albafica se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Il faillit s'étendre de tout son long. Heureusement pour lui, Shion apparut comme par enchantement pour le secourir. Fermement, il l'attrapa par le bras. Albafica lui sourit, penaud.

\- Je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds...

\- Je vois cela, le coupa-t-il un peu sèchement.

Surpris, Albafica le fixa droit dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il relâcha le bras d'Albafica. Celui-là le dévisagea interloqué par son comportement étrange. Pendant qu'ils se toisaient, Doko s'interrogeaient sur leur situation. Blême, Albafica contourna Shion. Il prit la tasse que Doko lui tendit. Il en but quelques gorgées et s'écria, abasourdi:

\- C'est du café!

Doko sourit grandement, fier de lui:

\- Du très bon café, renchérit-il, doucement.

Shion s'avança pour préparer une omelette avec du bacon en riant. Albafica coula un regard dans sa direction. Shion ne lui rendit pas et cela le blessa. Il tenta de le cacher, mais Doko ne fut pas dupe. Doko décida de prendre congé. Il ne voulait pas être là lorsqu'ils discuteraient de leur problématique. D'un bon, il se leva. Shion coupait ses aliments, raide comme un piquet. Il transpirait de colère. Il imploserait d'ici peu. Albafica se leva et déclara en fixant Doko:

\- Tu ne restes pas?

\- Non, je dois aller sur le chantier.

\- Je te reconduis, proposa Albafica en le saisissant par le bras.

Poliment, Doko le suivit avec lenteur. Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Une fois arrivée à la porte d'entré, Doko demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je ne sais pas. Shion est devenu taciture comme jamais. On ne s'est pourtant pas disputé...

\- «On »...

\- Bon «Nous»! S'impatienta Albafica en fusillant Doko du regard.

Doko pouffa et Albafica rit calmement. Doko l'embrassa sur le front et murmura:

\- Viens souper chez moi ce soir à 19heures.

\- D'accord.

Doko sourit. De son pas de félin, il partit. Les yeux rivés sur Doko, Albafica referma la porte, pensif.

Maître dans le traitement du silence, Shion l'appliqua sans difficulté au cas d'Albafica. Celui-la tenta de lui parler, mais c'était peine perdue. Shion était en colè , c'était de sa faute. Ils travaillèrent donc en silence et sous une tension insoutenable. Shion regarda sa montre. Il s'aperçut qu'il était temps de fermer. Pour la première fois de la journée, il s'adressa verbalement à Albafica:

\- Je vais fermer, occupe-toi de la caisse!

Albafica le regarda avec froideur. Cependant, il lui obéit. Arrivé devant la porte, Shion accrocha la pancarte qui affirmait en lettre rouge «fermé». Il revint vers Albafica pour l'aider à tirer l'argent d'une voix douce empreinte de sollicitude. Albafica s'enquit:

\- Que fais-tu ce soir?

\- Je sors comme toi, fit-il simplement en tirant et comptant les billets de dix dollars.

Albafica ne put cacher sa curiosité.

\- Avec qui?

\- Tu verras quand il arrivera, se contenta de répondre Shion en le toisant fièrement.

Je monte me préparer, rajouta-t-il en quittant Albafica éberlué.

Une fois douché, Shion brossa ses cheveux et les releva en queue de cheval. Il enfila une chemise bleue propre et un pantalon en denim. Rapidement, Shion glissa ses pieds dans ses souliers de course. Heureux, il sortit de sa chambre. Il tomba sur Albafica qui resplendissait. Vêtu d'un jeans et d'un chandail kaki, Albafica avait libéré sa crinière bleuté. Une brise provenant de la fenêtre ouverte souleva sa chevelure abondante. Une enfluve de son parfum rosé arriva aux narines de Shion, l'envoûtant totalement. Cela ne fit qu'auguementer sa mauvaise humeur. Ce type faisait tout pour l'allumer. Au moment où il allait lui souligner, un coup discret fut frappé à la porte. Il grogna de mécontentement. Albafica se rua et ouvrit la porte tout sourire. Celui-ci s'évanouit en voyant Asmita. D'un ton glacial, Albafica lâcha:

\- Que fais-tu ici?

Gêné, Asmita baissa les yeux. Shion vint à sa rescousse avec son panache légendaire.

\- Il vient me chercher.

\- QUOI? Aboya Albafica hors de lui.

Cette réaction fit sourire Shion avec une satisfaction très perverse. Albafica ne voulait pas le voir avec Asmita. Albafica apprendrait que Shion pouvait, lui aussi, jouer sur ses sentiments. Content de ses résolutions, Shion écarta Albafica. Il sortit puis se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant sur son visage d'adonis.

\- N'oublie pas de fermer la fenêtre et de verrouiller l'appartement, fit-il en le plantant là.

Fulminant de rage, Albafica claqua la porte et s'y adossa. À ce moment-là, il maudit tous les saints de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque Doko ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Albafica hors de lui qui ronchonnait. Son pantalon lui faisait des jambes d'enfer et ce chandail kaki moulait son torse svelte. Doko remarqua ses sourcils froncés et déclara d'un ton taquin:

\- Tu vas avoir des rides si tu continues.

Albafica jura et releva la tête. Doko, splendide dans un ensemble gris et un t-shirt bleu, lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Sa chevelure foncée tirée vers l'arrière lui conférait un air élégant. Albafica soupira et lâcha sans cacher sa frustration:

\- Il est sortit avec Asmita.

\- «Il»?

Albafica ferma le poing et frappa le mur, rageur.

\- Cet abruti de Shion.

\- La jalousie te va bien, Albafica, ironisa Doko, très cynique.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Doko enfonça joyeusement le clou:

`- Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ressentir ça?

Albafica le foudroya du regard. Doko éclata franchement de rire. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant et frustrant que la situation d'Albafica en ce moment. Par contre, Doko ne se réjouissait pas de voir Albafica se morfondre de jalousie. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique là-dedans. Albafica s'ébroua brutalement d'un ton que Doko reconnut à peine, il largua:

\- Cet imbécile le fait exprès!

\- Tu devrais te venger, lui souffla Doko à l'oreille.

Surpris, Albafica sursauta. Il tourna la tête vers Doko. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis Doko s'écarta, moqueur. De son pas de félin, il partit en direction de la cuisine. Albafica le suivit des yeux. Doko portait un costume, c'était rarissime. Lorsqu'il ôta son veston. Albafica remarqua son ossature puissante. Albafica retira ses souliers et le précéda. Doko fouillait distraitement dans son réfrigérateur. Lentement, il en extirpa quelques légumes. Il commença son inventaire. Mal à l'aise, il pivota vers Albafica:

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose.

Albafica rit, amusé. C'était typiquement Doko. Il l'avait fait intentionnellement pour qu'ils choisissent le repas ensemble. Doko ne s'imaginait pas qu'Albafica voyait clair dans ses machinations Albafica s'appuya contre le comptoir et décrèta en feignant l'innocence:

\- Pourquoi pas de steaks?

Doko saisit l'occasion. Il voulait qu'Albafica choisisse librement. Après tout, il l'invitait chez lui pour passer un beau moment en sa compagnie.

\- Parfait! S'exclama Doko en remettant son veston.

\- Allons au marché, proposa Albafica en retournant à l'entrée.

Il glissa les pieds dans ses souliers de course. Doko l'imita prestement et avec bonhomie, ils sortirent et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier.

Dans les allées, Albafica choisissait ses légumes avec soin. Doko, lui, s'était rendu à la boucherie pour sélectionner des morceaux de viande. Albafica s'arrêta devant la rangée de bouteilles de vin. Il sélectionna un rouge corsé. Après l'avoir déposé dans son panier, il se dirigea vers la caisse. Poliment, il salua la cassière et extirpa son porte-monnaie. Il paya puis se retourna vers Doko sans se départir de son sourire. Doko patientait devant l'entrée du supermarché. Il lui sourit gentiment et Albafica lui rendit.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé? Demanda Albafica, curieux.

Tout sourire, Doko lui montra un morceau de viande ficelée. Le visage d'Albafica s'illumina. Il déclara de meilleure humeur:

\- Un rosbif! Je m'en occupe J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut!

\- Parfait, nous rentrons, décrèta Doko en saisissant Albafica par le coude pour l'entraîner dans son sillage. Albafica obéit docilement. La tête dans les nuages, Albafica riva ses yeux sur le visage d'Adonis de Doko.

De retour à son appartement, Doko plaça des chandeliers un peu partout. Après avoir démarrer son Mp3, il les alluma machinalement. La musique lacinante se propagea dans la pièce. Doko retira son veston et se laissa choir sur le divan moelleux en cuir. Il posa ses pieds nus sur la table du salon et respira un bon coup. Les yeux fermés, il se détendit au point de s'assoupir. Dans la cuisine, Albafica chantonnait en se dandinant sur un pied. Il glissa le rosbif mariné au four. Il tourna la tête vers le salon. À ce moment-là, il remarqua que Doko dormait à poing fermés. Souriant, Albafica se dirigea vers lui. Sans aucune gêne, il le secoua comme un prunier. Doko bondit hors du divan, ahuri. Doko dévisagea Albafica comme s'il avait perdu la boule. Sans se départir de son sourire éclatant, Albafica décrèta tendrement:

\- Si tu nous préparais un appéritif et des crudités avec la trempette à l'oignon?

\- Une trempette et un appéritf, d'accord, fit Doko en s'essuyant les coins de bouche.

Albafica pouffa.

\- Tu n'as pas de bave. Allez au boulot! Fit-il en riant.

Pour la forme, Doko rouspèta et marcha en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvrit grandement la porte du réfrigérateur et en extirpa les légumes, le yogourt et la bouteille de cinzano. Albafica saisit le sachet de sauce à oignons séches. Gentiment, il lui donna. Doko s'installa confortablement à la table de la salle à manger. Précautionneusement, il découpa les légumes et les déposa dans un plat. Il prit le bol et y versa le yogourt nature. Il le mélangea au contenu du sachet. Albafica trempa une carotte dans la sauce et la croqua avec agressivité. Tout sourire, Doko lui tendit un verre de cinzano. Albafica maugréa après avoir bu quelques gorgées:

\- Que peut-il bien lui trouver?

Doko éclata, franchement de rire.

\- La même chose que nous lui trouvons...

Albafica leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te parle d'Asmita pas de Shion, targua-t-il avec force en terminant son verre.

Il voulut se reservir, mais Doko l'en empêcha. Il lui présenta plutôt le bol de trempette avec les crudités. Sous le regard moqueur de Doko, Albafica saisit un brocoli et le trempa goûlument. Il but quelques gorgées de cinzano, pensif Albafica lui demanda doucement:

\- Aldebaran et Sysiphos, ils vont bien?

Doko aurait voulu élucider cette question épineuse. Aller bien, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Aldebaran, celui-ci était mal à l'aise comme si quelque chose le chicotait. Cela avait-il rapport avec Sysiphos? Sysiphos et El Cid n'avaient jamais été séparé à part maintenant. La probabilité qu'El Cid réaparaisse devait terrorisé Aldebaran. Cela ne devait pas le rassurer du tout, mais qui le serait dans pareil cas? Comment expliquer cela à Albafica? Il décida d'y aller simplement:

\- Disons que le passé ne leur fait pas du bien...

\- Tu parles d'El Cid, fit calmement Albafica en soupirant.

Éberlué, Doko décréta:

\- Je suis stupéfait que tu te rappelles de ça...

Albafica leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie perdu la mémoire, mais Shion! Lui rappela-t-il, surnoisement.

Doko soupira, exaspéré. Le four coupa court à l'envie de meurtre de Doko. Albafica bondit sur ses pieds et vérifia son rosbif. Il extirpa du four et le recouvrit. Pendant ce temps, Doko se régalait dans la trempette. Il aurait pu dévorer le bol. La rage amplifiait son appétit. Albafica se tourna vers lui avec un sourire tendre.

\- Arrête de rager! Dis-moi plutôt si tu veux des patates ou du riz, marmonna-t-il en prenant la dernière carotte.

\- Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça? Tu veux que je sois méchant avec toi...

\- Si je voulais cela, tu le serais déjà, chuchota Albafica en déposant un bec sur son cou puissant.

Lentement, il le lécha et se retira, amusé. Doko le foudroya du regard. Il lui empoigna la main et l'attira vers lui.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, le sais-tu?

Albafica eût un sourire énigmatique. Ses yeux bleus ciel s'allumèrent d'une joie enfantine qui ravit le coeur de Doko.

\- J'aime jouer avec toi, Doko. Mais revenons à Aldebaran et Sysiphos...

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Doko en le relâchant.

Albafixa fixa Doko et vit dans ses yeux une profonde inquiètude.

\- El Cid est le passé...

\- Le passé te hante, toi aussi, Albafica, répliqua Doko sans prendre aucun gant blanc.

\- Les souvenirs, pas le passé.

\- Alors ton amour pour Shion, c'est un souvenir? L'apostropha durement Doko.

Albafica frissonna sans quitter Doko du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Alors l'amour de Sysiphos pour El Cid? Tu crois que Sysiphos sait ce qu'il ressent? Répliqua Doko simplement.

\- J'imagine que non, avoua, tristement, Albafica.

\- Si El Cid revient, la zizanie va prendre. Aldebaran doit être fou d'inquiètude, conclut Doko en se massant les tempes. Et je veux du riz, rajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgées de cinzano.

\- Je vais faire cuire des oignons, champignons et haricots pour accompagner la sauce aux poivres et les tranches de rosbif, proposa tout bonnement Albafica.

Doko se leva pour l'aider. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Albafica ressentit la même vibration et cette flamme qui s'allumait en lui, le dévorant littéralement. Shion l'appaisait, Doko le dévastait. Mais Shion n'était pas totalement lui-même alors que Doko n'avait pas changé. Sa mémoire et ses souvenirs étaient intacts. Doko l'empoigna par le bras et lui vola un long baiser langoureux. Albafica y répondit avec une fougue innocente. Amusé et haletant, Doko le repoussa tranquillement. Albafica n'avait pas idée de son pouvoir de séduction. Son innocence le renforçait considérablement, en plus. Doko se remit à l'ouvrage. Il trancha en fin morceau de rosbif. Rapide, il s'écarta pour laisser Albafica s'occuper de la cuisson du riz. Il se rassit et se versa une rasia de cinzano. Albafica saisit son verre et se tourna vers Doko pour qu'il le remplisse de nouveau. Dubitatif, Doko leva un sourcil.

\- Tu cuisines, je ne crois pas que cela soit conseillé...

\- Doko, je suis un grand garçon, sers-moi, lui ordonna Albafica avec fermeté.

Doko exhauça en souhait en riant. Ravi, Albafica porta le verre à ses lèvres. Cette boisson est divine, songea Albafica, conquis. Il s'installa à table et mangea les crudités restantes. Il chuchota, timidement:

\- J'avoue qu'Aldebaran et Sysiphos me manquent.

Les yeux écarquillés, Doko le dévisagea puis éclata franchement de rire.

\- Toi, le sauvage par excellence?

Albafica le foudroya du regard, outragé.

\- Je n'étais pas sauvage, mais empoisonné, nuance.

\- Une magnifique rose empoisonnée, précisa Doko, courtois.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, Doko de la Balance, l'apostropha durement Albafica en se levant brusquement.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le fourneau où il faisait mijoter sa sauce aux poivres. Doko se morigéna. Il avait seulement voulu le taquiner un peu. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Lentement, il se leva à son tour et l'enlaça avec délicatesse. Doko déposa un nuage de petits baisers sur nuque douce et nacrée.

\- Je te taquinais, Albafica.

Les yeux baissés sur ses plats qui mijotaient, il se sentait ridicule. Il s'énervait pour des pécadiles. C'était risible et enfantin.

\- Tu es pardonné.

\- COMMENT? S'exclama Doko en pouffant. Tu es terrible! Rajouta-t-il en le serrant davantage.

\- Je sais, fit Albafica en se lovant dans ses bras.

Doko s'écarta à regret d'Albafica. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il décrèta d'une voix calme:

\- Je sors fumer, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Doko prit son paquet de cigarette et fila. Silencieusement, Albafica continua la préparation de son souper. Il se versa un verre d'eau et but quelques gorgées pour se rafraîchir. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Shion. Que faisait-il en ce moment? Appréciait-il sa soirée?

Le souper se termina avec du café, du thé et une délicieuse tarte aux sucres servis dans le salon de Doko. Celui-ci décida de ramener Albafica en moto. L'idée de le savoir se baladant en pleine nuit seul ne lui plaisait guère. Trop vieux jeu, peut-être. Doko démarra sa moto pendant qu'Albafica grimpait derrière lui. Facilement, il lui enlaça la taille et posa sa tête sur son dos musclé. Il conduisait habilement sa moto entre les autos. Songeur, Albafica fixait la lune qui les éclairait. Ils arrivèrent à bon port quelques minutes plus tard. Prudemment, Doko se gara et Albafica descendit. Il retira son casque libérant sa chevelure bleu ciel. Candidement, Albafica sourit à Doko. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec spontanéité. Doko répondit à son baiser avec une force dévastatrice. Une fois relâché, Albafica lui sourit un peu tremblotant et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Doko repartit, tout sourire. Cela avait été une merveilleuse soirée, songea-t-il, heureux. Doko s'engagea sur une petite route qui l'amena directement chez lui. Il rangea sa moto et rentra chez lui. Il trouva Aldebaran, vêtu d'un polo gris assorti à sa chevelure et d'un jeans qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Ses yeux verts paraissaient éteints. Doko s'approcha de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il lui demanda en le dévisageant:

\- Tu veux entrer?

Aldebaran esquissa un sourire tendre.

\- Si cela ne t'embête pas.

\- Jamais de la vie, lança Doko en déverrouillant la porte.

Il poussa Aldebaran à l'intérieur et ouvrit la lumière. Doko ferma la porte d'entrée et tira le verrou. Poli, Aldebaran enleva ses souliers boueux et Doko l'imita. Doko ôta son veston et l'accrocha. Il questionna Aldebaran avec douceur:

\- Tu veux un verre de scotch?

\- Peut-être un whisky, si tu en as...

\- J'en ai. Installons-nous au salon, proposa Doko en le guidant gentiment à travers les pièces.

Aldebaran se laissa choir sur un siège rembourré et croisa ses longues jambes musclées. Le vent fort qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur résonnait dans l'appartement. Doko leur versa deux verres de whisky. Ils le savourèrent lentement et en silence. Absorbé par ses pensées, Aldebaran ne remarqua pas le regard scrutateur de Doko. Celui-là contemplait son ami avec attention. Aldebaran s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et se massa les tempes. Il avait un de ses maux de tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Sa tête l'élançait douloureusement. Il fronça les sourcils et bondit sur ses pieds pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Le dos droit, il fixait les arbres qui s'agitaient à cause du vent. Aldebaran lâcha abruptement:

\- Sysiphos reste à mes côtés uniquement parce qu'El Cid n'est pas en vue...

\- Qu'en sais-tu? L'apostropha durement Doko en buvant quelques gorgées de whisky.

\- Parce qu'il est amoureux d'El Cid, voilà tout! Cria Aldebaran en pivotant brusquement vers Doko.

Celui-là éclata franchement de rire sous le regard ahuri d'Aldebaran. Doko fit tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre.

\- Aldebaran le Sysiphos qui s'est réincarné est épris de toi. De quoi as-tu réellement peur? As-tu vu El Cid? Le questionna gentiment Doko.

\- Non, bien sûr que non! S'emporta Aldebaran, exaspéré.

\- Alors cesse de t'en faire, lui conseillant Doko, doucement, en souriant.

Albafica sentit la caresse du soleil et sourit de bien-être. Il s'étira langoureusement et s'extirpa du confort de son lit moelleux. Il s'enroula dans son peignoir et se dirigea vers ses plantes. Il n'avait pas entendu Shion entrer la nuit dernière. Cela le mettait au supplice. Est-ce qu'il s'était donné à Asmita? Albafica secoua la tête vigoureusement. L'idée que Shion puisse trahir Doko aussi facilement l'agaçait. Après un froncement de sourcils, Albafica décida de préparer le déjeûner. Il glissa les pieds dans pantoufles et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et marcha en direction de la cuisine. À ce moment-là, Shion sortit de sa chambre, vêtu d'un boxeur noir et torse nu. Sa crinière en bataille et ses yeux bouffis de sommeil conquirent Albafica qui sourit, amusé. D'un pas lent et très gauche, il se rendit à la cafétière. Il la démarra comme un somnanbule. Albafica le regarda choir sur la chaise avec un fruit. Calmement, Albafica lui demanda tout sourire:

\- Tu veux autre chose pour ton déjeûner?

Un grand sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage de Shion. Cela l'éclaira le rendant encore plus divin.

\- Oui, des crêpes, si c'est possible...

\- Bien entendu! As-tu beaucoup faim?

\- Terriblement.

Rapidement et avec efficacité, Albafica se mit au travail. Il cassa les oeufs, les mélangea avec la farine et le lait, brassa avec assiduité. Gentiment, Shion lui fit un thé et lui donna tout sourire. En riant, Albafica la saisit et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Shion retira prestement sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent aimantés un long moment. Ils s'observèrent aux aguets l'un de l'autre. Le sourire d'Albafica tremblotait légèrement. Shion retourna s'asseoir et reprit la lecture de son journal. Albafica versa le mélange dans la poêle où le beurre rissolait. Curieux, Albafica demanda à Shion:

\- Comment a été ta soirée?

\- Formidable! Asmita a été charmant. Il m'a amené dans un restaurant sur le bord du fleuve...

\- Comme c'est charmant, ironisa Albafica en sirotant son thé.

\- Je vois que tu es enchanté de mon bonheur, ma rose.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela! S'écrie Albafica en se tournant vers Shion rageur.

Shion se leva et posa son index sur sa joue. Il parcourut la distance entre son oreille et le renflement de sa lèvre inférieure. Shion mourrait d'envie de dévorer cette bouche tentatrice. Frémissant d'appréhension, Albafica resta immobile. Souriant, Shion s'écarta d'un ton badin, il déclara:

\- Tes crêpes vont brûler si on continue.

\- Mes crêpes? Oh merde! Fit-il en pivotant vers la poêle pour les retourner.

Shion le contempla puis sortit les assiettes de l'armoire. Albafica les remplit. Lentement, il les ramena à la table. Il s'installa pour savourer son repas. Il arrosa ses crêpes de syrop et but son café. Albafica l'imita et lâcha simplement:

\- Tu as pensé à Doko?

\- Oui, j'y pense tous les jours, avoua tristement, Shion.

\- Alors penses-y plus, déclara abruptement Albafica en partant.

Une fois prêt, Albafica descendit au gaz bar, acceuillir les premier clients. Il se sentait impatient de terminer ses journées. Samedi approchait à grand pas et il pourrait voir Sysiphos et Aldebaran. À ce moment-là, il verrait de ses propres yeux si leur couple allait bien. Il comprenait leur tribulations. Il vivait les mêmes avec Shion qui s'amusait à lui jouer dans la tête et à mettre ses nerfs en pelote. Sincèrement, il y arrivait à merveille comme si c'était son don caché. Distrait, Albafica faillit se coincer les doigts dans les tirroirs de la caisse. Shion prit ce temps pour rentrer tout sourire. Cela agaça Albafica au plus haut point. Il lui sourit glacialement ce qui lui valut un sourire éblouissant de la part de Shion. Albafica grinça des dents, il le faisait cruellement exprès, le saulaud! Shion prit la place à ses côtés et Albafica lui céda la caisse. Il s'installa à l'arrière pour trier la marchandise. La journée passa très vite. Shion déclara qu'il comptait prendre une douche. Albafica ferma le gaz bar. Il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à l'appartement quand il vit un coupé rouge se garer vers l'entrée. Asmita en descendit, vêtu d'un costume beige, il regarda à peine Albafica. Il trouvait ce type d'un ennui mortel sous tous les points. En plus, il n'était pas loyal. Touut ce qu'il avait semblait être sa beauté légendaire. Pour être beau, il l'était, même à couper le souffle. Lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans l'immeuble, Albafica lui barra le chemin. Asmita rit cynique.

\- Tu es tellement futile...

\- Tiens-toi loin de lui, le menaça Albafica en le fixant froidement.

Moqueur et sarcastique, Asmita pouffa.

\- C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie? Je soupe avec l'intéressé ce soir et je ne compte pas lui faire faux bond. (Les yeux d'Asmita se firent glacés.) Écarte de mon chemin, girouette.

La gifle monumentale que lui administra Albafica resterait gravé à jamais dans les anales. Albafica lui jeta à peine un regard et partit. Asmita frotta sa joue malmenée. Juste Ciel, songea-t-il en gravissant les marches. La vue ne lui avait pas amené la sagesse, visiblement. Au moment où il allait frapper, Shion ouvrit la porte et faillit heurter Asmita. Il lui demanda d'un ton envoûtant et enchanteur:

\- Bonjour!(Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa joue.) Qu'est-il arrivé à ta joue?

Asmita rentcontra le regard froid d'Albafica derrière Shion. Il prit un air taquin et parfaitement innocent.

\- Un type n'a pas aimé l'une de mes réponses et m'a cogné.

\- Il ne t'a pas raté, avoua Shion en lui caressant la joue.

Albafica toussota et Shion retira prestement sa main. Shion pivota sur ses talons et salua Albafica avec de s'enfuir avec Asmita. Albafica jura de mauvaise humeur. Ce type tournait autour de Shion avec très peu de subtilité. Albafica décida de prendre un long bain et d'essayer de se détendre. Après, il boirait un bouteille entière de cinzano. Cul sec. Excellente idée, songea Albafica en se déshabillant dans la salle de bain. Il tourna les robinets et l'eau chaude jaillit. Albafica ajusta la température et attendit en attachant son épaisse crinière bleutée. Il trempa sa main et se glissa dans le bain avec délice. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par la sérénité.

Une fois réchauffé et détendu, Albafica sortit du bain. Albafica s'enroula dans son peignoir. Dehors, la tempête se déchaînait comme les émotions dans le coeur d'Albafica. Il ne savait guère comment interprèté ses sensations inconnues. L'idée que Shion prenne un quelconque plaisir dans les bras d'Asmita l'horripilait. Confus, Albafica se servit un verre de cinzano distraitement. Il observa le liquide ambré, en but quelques gorgées, songeur. Il aurait dû retenir Shion, mais il en avait été incapable. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer ce qu'il ressentait? Shion lui aurait certainement dit d'aller se faire voir et cela aurait été parfaitement compréhensible. Albafica ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Penché à l'intérieur, il fouilla. Il trouva des légumes, du steak et en conclut qu'il pourrait se faire des pâtes pour compléter le tout. Albafica alluma la chaîne stéréo et synthonisa un poste de radio. Il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre au rythme de la chanson rock en bougeant énergiquement les bras. Ce fut deux coups frappés à la porte qu'ils ramenèrent à la réalité. Maussade, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte. D'un coup sec, il l'ouvrit. Celle-ci manqua de se décrocher. Doko de l'autre côté, le regarda, hébété avec un sourire légèrement vacillant sur les lèvres. Albafica éclata franchement de rire et l'nvita à entrer. De bonnes grâces, Doko lui tendit les chocolats et la bouteille de vin rosé. Albafica regarda les présents d'un oeil sceptique. Est-ce que dans sa pagaille cérébrale, il avait oublié qu'il avait invité Doko? Cela aurait été plus tôt absurde! Voyant son air circonspect, Doko s'empressa de l'éclairer:

\- Je me suis invité!

\- Doko, euh, Shion n'est pas là, avoua Albafica, gêné.

\- C'est dommage, mais pas dramatique, se moqua-t-il avec douceur.

\- J'allais manger, nous pourrions...

\- Le faire ensemble, continua gentiment Doko tout sourire.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi! Grogna Albafica en le plantant là pour préparer son souper.

\- Ce que tu as mauvais caractère, Albafica, le taquina-t-il en riant.

\- Écoute, c'est toi qui me nargue continuellement.

\- Tu as une très belle bouche..

\- C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie? S'exclama Albafica, scandalisé.

Doko rit et s'appuya contre le mur. Vêtu d'un jeans bleu délavé et d'un chandail à manches longues noir, Doko resplendissait d'une beauté sauvage qui laissait Albafica sans voix. Il réussit simplemement à dire:

-Tu pourrais faire l'entrée.

Doko acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire séducteur.

Doko croqua dans une carotte qu'il venait de tremper dans la sauce à l'oignon. Adossé au réfrigérateur, il la savoura et but quelques gorgées de limonade. Albafica cuisinait habilement. Il tranchait les légumes et marinait le tout en même temps. Il but, lui aussi et se tourna vers Doko. Celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur sa clavicule, souriait. Rougissant, Albafica s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'en peignoir sous le regard perçant et précis de Doko de la Balance. Il avait complètement oublié de s'habiller quelle honte! Il eût envie de se cacher sous le plancher. Plus Doko le contemplait, plus il avait l'impression de se trouver flambant nu. C'était sacrément embarrassant. Doko posa une main sur son épaule et celle-ci se réchauffa instantanément. Les battements du coeur d'Albafica redoublèrent. Il crut qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Doko pencha la tête. Son souffle chaud frôla la nuque d'Albafica. Une caresse sensuelle et troublante. Albafica frémit de tout son être. Le bout de sa langue joua derrière le lobe de l'oreille délicieusement velouté d'Albafica. Celui-là sentit ses jambes se dérober et son ventre s'enflammer littéralement. Lorsque Doko lui mordilla la nuque et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur cette chair sensible, Albafica échappa un gémissement.

\- Tu es en colère et tu essaies de te venger, c'est ça?

Doko le fit pivoter vers lui brusquement. Il le toisa avec force. Durement, Doko l'attaqua:

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- Tu me séduis parce que Shion est parti avec Asmita...

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était sorti avec Asmita. Shion a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut et nous aussi, bon sang!

\- Je suis attiré par toi et tu joues cruellement avec mon coeur...

\- L'attirance que tu ressens est réciproque et je ne joue pas! Précisa Doko d'un ton ferme.

\- Alors tu fais quoi? Fit Albafica en croisant ses bras sur son torse svelte.

\- Je t'aide à te détendre, ma rose.

Albafica tend son couteau pointu vers lui, menaçant.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne pas divulguer ce que je ressens pour toi.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres ourlées de Doko.

\- Où tu me poignardes avec ce couteau extrêmement pointu?

\- Tout à fait, lui promit joyeusement Albafica.

Doko mima le mouvement de sceller ses lèvres pour l'éternité.

\- Ton secret est bien gardé.

\- Parfait, dit-il simplement en retournant à ses fourneaux.

\- Sauf que tout le monde sait que tu es fou de moi.

Albafica rit doucement et Doko soupira, soulagé.

Au souper, Doko remercia Albafica qui paraissait songeur et perturbé. Albafica lui répondit distraitement en buvant son énième verre de vin rosé. Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'installèrent confortablement au salon et entamèrent leur déssert. Celui-ci constituait à un ensemble de chocolat aromatisés. Poliment, Albafica leur servit du café. Face à face, Albafica et Doko semblaient encore plus différents. Doko avec sa carrure athlétique et Albafica avec sa minceur et son élégance de mannequin. Les yeux bleus frangés d'épais cils d'Albafica fixaent ostentoirement le plancher. Doko lui dévorait Albafica du regard. Sa beauté l'obsédait, le consummait. Il n'avait qu'une envie engloutir sa bouche pulpeuse, mordiller le renflement de sa lèvre inférieure, enfouir sa langue et assouvir la passion qui l'habitait. Allait-il un jour le faire? Il commençait à en douter réellement. Avant qu'il ne put s'en empêcher, Doko bondit sur ses pieds et vola un long baiser sauvage à Albafica qui resta figé, scandalisé. Sa bouche s'entrouvit tout de même et Doko put passer à l'assaut. Leurs lèvres se taquinèrent et se cherchèrent avec avidité. Doko les butina et souleva légèrement Albafica pour le presser contre son torse puissant. Celui-ci s'accrocha à ses épaules musclées. Ses mains remontèrent pour s'enfuir dans sa chevelure brune abondante. Les sens en alerte, Albafica entendait leurs respirations haletantes, les battements frénétiques de leurs coeurs et le désir qui pacouraient leurs corps. Doko plaqua le corps doux et frémissant contre le sien. Albafica eût un mouvement de recul en sentant une bosse dans le pantalon de Doko. Un sourire aux lèvres, Doko déposa une myriade de baisers sur ses coins de bouche avant de chuchoter avec tendresse:

\- Je sais me contrôler, ma rose.

Albafica rit franchement et déclara:

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiète sincèrement.

Doko pouffa et caressa sa joue avec délicatesse. Doucement, il décrèta d'un ton paisible:

\- Je vais partir...

Au moment où Doko se lève pour le quitter, Albafica le retint de ses petites mains élégantes aux doigts fins. Il voulut le ramener contre lui, mais Doko s'esquiva avec l'agilité d'un tigre. Il lui expliqua d'un ton rauque:

\- Si tu veux que je reste en contrôle, je dois partir. Il n'est pas question que nous brûlions les étapes. Ce n'est ni nécessaire ni une bonne idée, continua-t-il en lui baisant le front.

Il s'éclipsa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Albafica accourut pour la verrouiller. Il s'y adossa et glissa jusqu'au sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Après plusieurs minutes, il se remit sur pied. Il fila en direction de la cuisine pour faire la vaiselle. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il s'empressa de se coucher. Nu, il s'emmitouffla dans le drap chaud, inspira et expira profondément avec de sombrer dans une délicieuse léthargie.

En fin de soirée, Asmita proposa à Shion de le raccompagner chez lui en auto. Heureux, Shion accepta son offre. Dans l'habitacle, ils furent aussi silencieux que deux tombes. Shion décida de briser le silence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son appartement:

\- Merci pour la merveilleuse soirée.

\- Elle t'a plu? Fit Asmita, surpris.

Shion le regarda, abasourdi.

\- Cela n'a pas paru? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

\- Tu m'as semblé content, mais je me suis dit que peut-être tu te forçais...

\- Tu es toujours aussi peu sûr de toi?

Asmita sourit grandement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience amoureuse.

\- Cela se voit. Viens!

Sur ce, Shion descendit de l'auto de luxe d'Asmita. Celui-là le suivit un peu gauche. Il était plein d'appréhension. Devait-il terminer la soirée en embrassant Shion ou devait-il garder un peu de mystère? Shion le prit par le bras et le guida vers la porte. Une fois à l'entrée, Shion vint pour ouvrir la porte, mais Asmita le fit pivoter vers lui. Il lui donna un long baiser langoureux. Shion se lova dans ses bras et entrouvit les lèvres. Asmita le plaqua contre la porte et dévora sa bouche pulpeuse. Les yeux mi-clos d'Asmita s'imprégnèrent de l'image d'extase de Shion, celui qui avait ravi son coeur. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, Shion semblait rêveur. Mal à l'aise, Asmita chuchota:

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée...

Cynique, Shion ironisa:

\- Effectivement, j'ai détesté.

Mort de rire, Asmita lui baisa le front et s'éloigna avec un signe poli de la main. Shion le regarda partir puis il rentra chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie dans sa chambre, il tomba sur le lit et rit, heureux. Ce type est incorrigible, pensa-t-il, émerveillé.

FIN CHAPITRE TROIS


End file.
